Momentos
by September's Child
Summary: Viñetas tributo a Asmita y Defteros. Una palabra, un momento...una escena y la vida contenida en ella.
1. Llegada

_Aquí estreno una colección de momentos que espero ir ampliando poco a poco. Un nuevo reto con un estilo distinto al que he desarrollado hasta ahora, y dónde quien lo desee puede ayudar. Sólo me basta una palabra para definir un momento._

 _Los personajes son de Shiori._

 _¡Gracias a los que hayáis decidido entrar ^^!_

* * *

 **# MOMENTOS #**

 **#Llegada#**

 _Es demasiado joven..._

¿Demasiado? Esta palabra no define nada...no cuantifica nada.

 _Es exótico, extranjero...no habla la lengua del Santuario..._

Pero la comprendo.

 _Parece desnutrido...débil..._

Mi espíritu es fuerte.

 _Nunca pasará las pruebas para ser Caballero Dorado..._

Virgo ya me ha elegido.

 _Miradlo...de la mano del señor de Jamir...¡es ridículo!_

No más que vuestros juicios.

 _Y lo más irónico...¡es ciego!_

La vista transforma la realidad...los ojos del alma la muestran desnuda. Cruda. Desprovista de falsedades...de prejuicios...Y sí...también fría.

 _Yo no me voy a fiar de semejante sujeto...dicen que profesa creencias a dioses ajenos al Santuario..._

 _No te preocupes, pronto abandonará._

 _-_ No prestes atención, Asmita. Tus futuros compañeros necesitarán tiempo para comprender...

Asiento en silencio. Dejo que Hakurei me guíe. Sólo una vez. Mañana mis sentidos ya se conocerán el camino.

\- Recuerda que algunos de ellos aún no son Caballeros. En cambio, tú ya tienes la bendición de Virgo.

Lo sé, aunque no comprendo por qué. Pero lo acepto. El destino se acepta...

Subo los peldaños, uno tras otro...Parecen interminables...Tanto como las burlas que siguen llegando a mis oídos. Percibo una colección de miradas desdeñosas clavadas en mi espalda, pero no me importa.

Cerca, un ruido de hojas de matorral estremeciéndose capta mi atención. Será el viento...

Pero no hay viento.

Únicamente la sensación de sentirme observado otra vez...aunque ahora sin malícia. Sólo con curiosidad.

Será algún animalillo asustado buscando refugio...

Será...

###

Llegas, y con tu aparición despiertas un revuelo inusual aquí.

Llegas y lo haces de la mano de un anciano que no conozco, pero el cuál parece saberse las grietas del Santuario mejor que yo.

He escuchado decir a mi hermano que vienes para servir a una armadura dorada. También he percibido las dudas que lo consigas en su voz. Y un desagradable regocijo en la pronunciación de su sentencia compartida con el grandullón Hasgard: _"No te preocupes, pronto abandonará."_

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Aspros? No es propio de ti hablar así...o no lo era antes que consiguieras el oro. Quizás algún día tu vida esté en las manos de este niño...

Oigo risas y burlas, todas dirigidas a tí, al recién llegado, al niño rubio...y ciego. Dicen que no ves...y así lo confirman tus pasos dudosos al pisar por primera vez unos peldaños que no conoces...Qué curioso, tenemos algo en común en este momento: yo tampoco los conozco...

El anciano te habla discretamente sin detener vuestro avance. Tú sólo asientes en silencio.

Las mofas continúan, pero no son todos los que se unen al nefasto espectáculo que atizan Hasgard y mi hermano. Sísifo intenta callarles. El chico francés también te observa, pero en silencio. Y arriba de todo, en la última casa, una joven silueta también es mudo testigo de tu llegada. En la distancia...Albafica es su nombre. Y está solo. Siempre solo. Quizás más solo que yo...

Tus pasos te acercan a mi escondite. Por instinto me oculto aún más entre las ramas del matorral que me cobija, y por un instante tú vuelves el rostro hacia mí.

Pero no me ves.

Eres ciego, dicen...

Y yo...

Yo no existo.

###


	2. Orgullo

**#Orgullo#**

El letal sol del verano Mediterráneo perla la piel de todos aquellos que entrenan en la arena.

Las gotas de sudor resbalan por las sienes de aquél que goza de mejor posición para apreciar los entrenamientos. Un frondoso árbol, cuidadosamente elegido, suficientemente alejado, ofrece el palco de honor para tal diario espectáculo. Las sombras que proyectan sus hojas son irónicamente agradables, reconfortantes.

Cómplices.

Entre la protección de las ramas no hay movimiento, técnica ni explosión de cosmos que escape de su minuciosa observación. Su respiración se presenta costosa y cargada contra su propio rostro, y el sudor se funde con el cuero que cubre su piel, despertándole la necesidad de librarse de su condena en la intimidad de las sombras que protegen a una sombra mayor. Los dedos viajan entre sus húmedas hebras de cabello azul y buscan asirse a las hebillas que amarran su humillación, pero la visión de un nuevo elemento en el coliseo le detiene.

 _Él._

El niño rubio. El recién llegado. El solitario y silencioso.

Nadie le ha escuchado la voz aún. Muchos dudan que tenga.

 _"Es ciego, ¡pues también puede ser mudo!"_

Aspros parece haberla tomado con el muchacho, e inexplicablemente, ésto a él le molesta. Y mucho.

Vestido con ropas extrañas, inmiscuído en medio de todos sus compañeros luciendo un cuerpo al que le falta mucho por desarrollar...Funesta colección de detalles que le presentan frágil. Quebradizo.

Ése debe ser su primer entrenamiento colectivo.

Irremediablemente se convierte en su segundo asalto de burlas.

Y Aspros es su reincidente instigador.

 _"¿Por qué, Aspros? Deberías ayudarle...como uno de los mayores, deberías guiarle...Y solamente te ríes...¿por qué?"_

Primero es un empujón. Un paso atrás...un retroceso...Otro empujón, secundado con más bochornosas risas.

Algunas voces intentan detener la escena. Pero no son escuchadas por aquellos que desean una tarde de diversión. Y su propia voz, ahogada, no puede reprimir una profunda queja proferida en la cuidada y protegida distancia...

 _"No te reconozco, hermano...Detente..."_

Manigoldo y Kardia se unen a la nueva distracción, y las manos que empujan su huesudo cuerpo ya no dan tregua a sus aún asustados sentidos.

Una palma posada en su pecho profiere una fuerza excesiva. La arena del coliseo recibe árida su cuerpo.

Las carcajadas se presentan estridentes. Nocivas. Incitadoras de un despreciado despertar...

El cosmos de Virgo empieza a arder. Intenso...Controlado.

Sorprendentemente poderoso.

Y las risas callan.

Todas enmudecen al mismo tiempo que una oculta sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en un rostro maldito.

Las facciones fruncidas del niño alejan a los compañeros convertidos en vuitres. Su cosmos sigue ardiendo a su alrededor y una mano solidaria, ofrecida para alzarlo de las bajezas de la arena, es rechazada de un tirón.

El pequeño cuerpo se alza en soledad y emprende su marcha, más segura que días antes, hacia su nuevo hogar.

Su voz sigue siendo desconocida. Pero en la protección de un árbol otra voz acallada por el Santuario se atreve a hablar por él.

 _"Tienes orgullo..."_

 _"Te respetas a ti mismo...Te valoras en tu propia soledad..."_

La sonrisa de ajena satisfacción pronto se borra.

Desaparece.

Y se transforma en una mueca de tristeza bajo el húmedo cuero que acaricia su rostro.

 _"Te envidio."_

###


	3. Mandarina

**#Mandarina#**

Te oigo.

Has entrado sigilosamente en el templo, pero no lo suficiente. Sé que tus pasos se han detenido a una distancia que crees prudencial. Segura.

Pero te oigo.

Y te huelo.

Tu respiración se percibe extraña, y el olor que te acompaña es fruto de una mezcolanza de polvo, sudor y sangre. Aromas de esfuerzo. Aromas de entrega. Porqué tú también entrenas...pero lejos de aquí. Y solo.

¿Por qué?

El cosmos que tan toscamente luchas para ocultar es simplemente abrumador. Y confuso. La energía que con tanto celo enclaustras dentro de tí es idéntica a la del Caballero al que nombran Aspros. Pero no eres él. Te falta algo para ser él...Algo que a él le sobra.

Tú no conoces la soberbia.

Te mueves como un felino...y me pregunto...¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Por qué la inspección a la que me sometes no es hostil?

¿Quién eres?

Por tu cosmos, lo puedo deducir...pero hay algo que no consigo comprender.

Con calma abandono mi posición de loto, me alzo y ando hacia la mesa donde esta mañana alguien dejó una frutera llena. Un repentino estremecimiento de la atmósfera me dice que tus sentidos se han erguido en extrema alerta.

¿Me temes?

No...no creo que me temas a mí...

Mi mano alcanza una fruta pequeña, redonda, y me la acerco a la nariz. El aroma dulzón que desprende indica que está madura, en su punto para ser comida. Mis pies descalzos se empeñan en acercarme hacia el rincón que has elegido como escondite, y a cada paso avanzado tu respiración se altera más. Quieres huir, pero no puedes.

En mi cabeza intento formar unas palabras que aún no estoy seguro de cómo pronunciar. Pero sé que tú no te vas a reír por ello...

\- ¿Te apetece una mandarina, Géminis?

###

No sé qué hago aquí...Me maldigo a mí mismo por haberme permitido el atrevimiento de invadir un templo que no me pertenece...En realidad ninguno de ellos me pertenece, pero éste es tu hogar.

Es sobrio, oscuro y solitario, pero parece que nada de ésto te importe.

Tu aspecto es sereno. Pese a las burlas de tus compañeros...pese a la soledad que te envuelve...te ves sereno. Y no comprendo por qué.

Eres extraño...y poderoso. Noté tu cosmos en la arena. Envidié el orgullo que te defendió cuando casi todos los caballeros y aspirantes la tomaron contigo...sí, te envidié...

Y sigo sin saber qué hago aquí.

Parece que no has notado mi presencia. Hace años que soy experto en el dominio de las sombras. Pero tu también. Yo soy una sombra, y tú...tú vives en ellas.

Pero parece que tampoco te importa...

¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo lo consigues?

¿Quién eres?

Sé que estás destinado a servir a Virgo, mi hermano no se cansa de poner en duda tal decisión...pero en realidad, más allá de ésto...¿quién eres?

Inesperadamente te mueves. Te alzas y andas con calma, pero con decisión, hacia una mesa.

Y yo me asusto, y me maldigo de nuevo...temiendo haber sido descubierto. Pero tú solamente tomas una mandarina y la hueles...Un imperceptible hoyuelo se forma en tu mejilla, y estúpidamente me pregunto...¿serás consciente que tu rostro luce este tonto detalle que me ha robado la atención?

Creo que te la vas a comer, pero mi respiración se desboca cuando te vuelves hacia el oculto rincón que creía perfecto y te acercas sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Me siento vencido. Descubierto. Y con la urgente e imperiosa necesidad de desaparecer eliminada con tu estudiada cercanía.

Intento no respirar, no proferir ningún ruido ni movimiento que me delate aún más, rezando para que tu aproximación haya sido sólo una maldita casualidad.

Y entonces me hablas...

 _"¿Te apetece una mandarina, Géminis? "_

 _Géminis..._

La sangre se me hiela...el corazón parece estallar en mi pecho y mi propia descontrolada respiración me ahoga.

No...ése no soy yo...te confundes, y yo...

Yo huyo.

No te puedo responder..

Simplemente no puedo.

Si lo hago empiezo a existir...aunque sólo sea ante ti.

Y yo _no_ _debo_ existir...

###


	4. Voz

**#Voz#**

Estás ahí.

Ese rincón ya ha pasado a ser tuyo. Tu aroma ya reside en él.

Sé que estás ahí.

Y tú sabes que lo sé.

Tus visitas furtivas a mi templo cada vez son más frecuentes. Y me estoy acostumbrando a ellas casi tanto como a la colección de incógnitas que te acompañan.

No sé por qué vienes. Y no comprendo la sensación que me despierta que lo hagas. Pero me gusta. Tu silencio me acompaña.

Y tu extraña respiración me inquieta.

No me hablas, a pesar de mis preguntas. Sólo estás...como una sombra. Y ésto no me gusta.

¿Por qué me miras? ¿Por qué callas? ¿Por qué te escondes como un animalillo asustado?

Fuíste tú...ahora lo sé con certeza. El día de mi llegada fuíste tú quién se escondía entre la agreste naturaleza de este lugar. Te ocultabas de mí...de todos...

Y esta constatación tampoco me gusta.

¿Por qué vienes a Virgo? ¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿De qué te proteges con tanto celo?

Vuelo a intentarlo otra vez. Hoy escucharé tu voz...

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tu respiración se detiene, pero tu corazón se desboca. Te mueves ligeramente...oigo el suave friccionar de las telas entre sí. Te escucho tragar saliva con dificultad...Huelo tu necesidad de responder y el temor interno desatado dentro de tí. El combate que libran tus anhelos y tus miedos...y las tablas que presenta tu constante silencio.

Insisto.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Escucho un tímido sonido. Y tu extraña respiración, agitada y nerviosa, aparece otra vez. Deformada.

Estás a punto de rendirte, lo sé. Y te ayudo.

\- Mi nombre es Asmita.

Silencio...

Respeto tu decisión, pero sigo sin comprenderla.

Callo. Y dejo que tu presencia me acompañe. Sigo en mi posición de loto, apenas a unos metros de tu rincón. Finjo que medito en la reconfortante compañía de tu extraño silencio.

Y te rindes...

Tímidamente. Con recelos. Pero haciendo uso de un inmenso valor.

Y por fin la conozco...

\- Las sombras no tienen nombre...

No es más que un susurro. Un susurro ahogado. Una inquietante afirmación que ignoro si va dirigida a mí...o a tí. Y esta abnegada afirmación me desagrada profundamente. Tú no eres una sombra...porqué:

\- Las sombras tampoco tienen voz.

\- Yo sí...

###

Los has hecho. ¡Maldita sea! Lo has conseguido...y yo he dejado que lo hagas...

Soy un estúpido. Pero yo mismo me lo he buscado...

¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Por qué no me dejas simplemente _estar_?

¿Y por qué diablos te he respondido?

Has vuelto tu rostro hacia mí. Un rostro aún infantil, pese a los catorce años que dicen que tienes. Parece que me ves, pero tus párpados ocultan un color que pretendo imaginar verde...quizás azul...claro al fin.

Y me siento como un estúpido derrotado en mi propia ambición de jugar a un juego que no puedo ganar.

Lo has hecho. Has conseguido que te responda. Que _exista_ de alguna manera, aunque sea sólo ante ti.

Me maldigo. Y te maldigo.

Pero me quedo. Y tú hablas de nuevo.

 _"Las sombras tampoco tienen voz."_

Ahora no es una pregunta lo que escapa de tus labios. Sino una afirmación absurda. Porqué no me ves. Y rindiéndome a una urgente necesidad de defensa, te replico.

\- Yo sí...

Callas. Frunces tu ceño. Sellas aún más tus párpados bajo un juguetón flequillo dorado. Y dibujas ese hoyuelo en tu mejilla, robándome la atención otra vez.

\- Tú no eres una sombra.

Tu juvenil voz emerge nítida. El tono que la viste se percibe contrariado.

Lo sé...no te gustan mis respuestas. Pues es tu culpa...no haber formulado las preguntas...

Me enojo contigo...o conmigo. Pero no me voy. Me sigo torturando...y tú colaboras en ello.

\- Tú tienes un nombre...

\- Yo tengo un destino anónimo.

\- ¿Es tu destino el que deforma tu voz?

¡Qué mordaz que eres! ¡Qué lacerante la maldita elección de tus palabras! Qué maldición tu presencia aquí...

Agazapado aún en mi rincón decido irme. Ya has conocido bastante de mí. Ya me has hecho _existir._ Ya me has ganado una batalla...pero no del todo.

Me escabullo entre mis más fieles enemigas y protectoras, pero tu voz me alcanza de nuevo, clavándose como un puñal ardiente en mi alma.

\- Tú cosmos me dice que Aspros podría ser tu nombre. Pero no eres él...

Me detengo en seco, y siento el dolor de tus palabras en mi pecho. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿De verdad quieres saber mi nombre?

Mi nombre también define mi destino, y pronunciarlo me recuerda mi consabida condena. No...no te voy a satisfacer. No del todo...por qué una vez más, consigues vencerme...

\- No soy Aspros. Soy su sombra...

\- ¿Y tu nombre es...?

 _"Defteros..."_

Aunque sólo mi mente es testigo de su pronunciación.

Porqué hoy no vas a escuchar más mi voz.

###


	5. Destino

**#Destino#**

\- Defteros...

El joven Virgo lo ha sentido entrar. Hacía días que el dueño de esa misteriosa voz al fin conocida no acudía a la Sexta Casa. Pero ahora ha vuelto. Y con una sorprendente respuesta. Ratificada ante el silencio del joven y exótico rubio.

\- Mi nombre es...Defteros.

La presencia está detenida a unos escasos metros de él, y con calma deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se olvida de su obligación de alimentarse para volver su rostro hacia el visitante. La voz que se ha decidido a hablar continúa percibiéndose ahogada, tanto como la respiración del acostumbrado intruso.

\- Y no soy Géminis. No debes llamarme así.

\- Tu cosmos me dice lo contrario.

\- Mi cosmos _no existe_. Géminis es Aspros.

Defteros sigue en pie, y nerviosamente desliza su mirada de aquí para allá, sin rumbo ni sentido, al tiempo que sus puños se cierran y se relajan repetidamente a los costados de su cuerpo.

Y sigue sin saber qué hace de nuevo allí. Sólo asume que está. Que una fuerza invisible le empuja a buscarle a él. Al único con el que puede _existir,_ y con el que ahora puede hablar. Por qué Aspros cada día se aleja más.

Asmita calla. Escucha en silencio. Le regala la libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Y Defteros se siente inexplicablemente lanzado.

\- Aspros es mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿Mucho más mayor?

Al fin el joven hindú rompe su mutismo, y Defteros siente una extraña y reconfortante sensación. Siente que alguien le ve. Aunque su mirada esté velada.

\- Siete minutos...

\- Sois gemelos.

Defteros asiente en silencio, olvidándose que Asmita no puede observar su gesto de afirmación.

\- ¿Por qué Aspros viste el oro y tú no?

\- ¿Y tú por qué no te relacionas con nadie?

Un contraataque necesario para alejar las siempre punzantes cuestiones del más joven.

\- No es mi obligación.

\- No todos los chicos se burlan de tí...Albafica no lo hace, y siempre está solo. Como tú. Como yo...

\- Su poder le condena a la soledad. Y lo acepta. Es su destino.

\- El muchacho francés tampoco se ríe. Y Sísifo te intentó ayudar a alzarte de la arena el día que mi hermano la tomó contigo...

\- Yo no le pedí ayuda. No necesito su compasión.

\- No era compasión...Sísifo es noble...Tiene buen corazón.

\- No me importa.

\- Eres arisco.

\- Mi destino no es hacer amigos. Sólo servir a Virgo. Y lo acepto.

Ambos callan. Ambos mantienen sus posiciones. Ambos presienten la tensión de un pulso dialéctico inesperado para los dos.

\- Algo deforma tu voz.

\- Ésto no te incumbe.

\- Te autodenominas sombra. Y no me gusta...

\- Es lo que soy.

\- Puedes elegir ser luz.

\- No. La luz pertenece a Aspros.

\- ¿Por qué?

El arrepentimiento vuelve a nacer dentro de Defteros. El arrepentimiento de internarse allí, y de dejarse sucumbir a las afiladas palabras del último llegado.

Asmita pregunta. Y pregunta demasiado.

Asmita emite sentencias. Escuetas y duras. Directas. Y parece estar por encima de la frialdad con la que las acompaña.

Y ésto a Defteros le molesta. Y al mismo tiempo, le fascina.

El muchacho es fuerte. Se sabe fuerte. Y este conocimiento lo presenta distante. Y extrañamente cercano.

Asmita es, simple y llanamente, una sublime contradicción.

Defteros sigue exhibiendo su mutismo ante la última pregunta del muchacho. Pero Asmita insiste.

\- ¿Por qué eliges las sombras?

\- No las elijo. Las estrellas lo hicieron por mí.

\- ¿Qué deforma tu voz?

Defteros frunce su ceño, aprieta los puños hasta doler y vuelca su mirada al suelo. Esa pregunta le hace sentir vencidoo, y parece que Asmita goce con el aroma a derrota que exhala toda su alma. Y de nuevo, insiste. Con un cambio. Con una proximidad inesperada. Pronunciando una palabra...un nombre...

Haciéndole _existir._

\- Defteros...¿Qué deforma tu voz?

Su estómago se contrae. Y no sabe si es de miedo o emoción. Pero dolorosamente se contrae al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz que no es la de Aspros.

Y, como siempre ante ese muchacho, se rinde. Sus músculos se desperezan y la urgencia de huir vuelve a nacer dentro de él.

Pero no huye.

Inexplicablemente encauza sus ansias de escapar hacia otro camino, y casi sin pensar se halla agarrando las frágiles muñecas de Asmita y llevándolas directamente sobre el bozal que oculta su rostro. El corazón late con extrema violencia, y todos los temores y sentimientos contenidos en ese acto se materializan en el temblor de los dedos que mantienen las manos de Asmita sobre el cuero de su máscara.

El joven rubio palpa la inesperada textura con extrañeza y cierta repugnancia, no hallando bajo sus yemas el tacto de una suave y tibia piel, sino la superfície áspera y húmeda de una ultrajante humillación.

\- Ésto deforma mi voz...

Los dedos de Asmita se visten con temblor, y rápidamente aparta sus manos como si éstas se hubieran quemado con un fuego invisible y abrasador.

\- ¿Por qué?

El tono del rubio ha cambiado. Ahora no luce distancia o frialdad. Ahora sólo destila rechazo e incomprensión.

\- Es mi destino, y lo acepto...

La repetición de unas palabras previamente pronunciadas. Y aceptadas.

Y el nacimiento de la primera duda en un joven corazón.

El destino debe aceptarse...

¿Incluso en la humillación?

###


	6. Herir

**#Herir#**

He asumido que mi soledad va a estar acompañada.

Tú te empeñas en ello.

Y me gusta.

Has hecho del Sexto Templo tu refugio. Tu nuevo lugar para esconderte. Para seguir alimentando tu maldición.

Sabes que aquí nadie acudirá a tentar el secreto que oculta tu condena. Y por esa misma razón, me disgustas. Aquí puedes ser libre. Aún así, decides seguir permitiendo que una aberración te denigre.

Nadie hasta ahora lo había conseguido. Tú has sido el primero, Defteros...Sembraste en mí una duda frente a una afirmación que siempre había creído inquebrantable.

El destino se debe aceptar...¿Hasta qué punto?

Una humillación...nunca.

Y no lo tolero más.

\- Defteros...

Siento que tu corazón se desboca cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre, aunque como haces con todo lo que te concierne, lo ocultas.

\- La máscara...quítatela.

Los latidos que retumban en tu pecho se vuelven aún más veloces. Como ya me has acostumbrado, me ofreces tu silencio como respuesta. Y como siempre, me obligas a insistir.

\- Deft_

\- No puedo.

Una rápida contestación con tintes de impotencia. Una afirmación en la que te escudas para no mostrar un valor que este lugar te está robando sin razón.

\- No quieres.

Una profunda inspiración me indica que mi réplica te ha contrariado. Y como esperaba, no me defraudas con uno de tus contraataques verbales, ésos que emergen cada vez que mis palabras no te gustan.

\- Abre los ojos.

Ahora soy yo el que me otorgo unos segundos de silencio y reflexión ante tu orden. Buscas una excusa para seguir protegiéndote.

\- Que abra mis párpados no cambia nada en mí.

\- Que me quite la máscara tampoco en mí.

Mientes. Te mientes. Y me mientes.

Y lo sabes.

No me gustan las mentiras. Menos las que sirven como amparo de la cómoda debilidad.

Y me enojo. Porqué tú no eres débil. Y no deben conseguir que acabes asumiendo una realidad que te deshonra.

\- Defteros...quítate la máscara.

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir ésto!

Te enfadas. Y la bravura que refrenas busca alguna pequeña brecha para escapar. Pero tú las sellas todas en el mismo momento que amenazan con rasgar la coraza de tu absurda abnegación.

Lo siento, pero no me das otra opción. Hoy te voy a herir...

\- En mi casa, sí.

Callas otra vez. Te repliegas sobre tí mismo y admites en silencio que no tienes razones que respalden tu negación. No aquí.

Creo que vas a huir, como también me has acostumbrado cada vez que mis palabras no te gustan.

Espero tu huída con resignación. Pero en vez de éso, me ofreces un doloroso lamento que justifica una inexistente y burda excusa.

\- Asmita...no puedo...

Percibo tu dolor, impotencia y frustración. Y me exaspera la omisión de tu propio valor.

Perdóname, Defteros...Hoy te debo herir...

\- Entonces vete...Lárgate de Virgo. Y no vuelvas más.

###


	7. Pulso

**#Pulso#**

Semanas.

He perdido la cuenta de las semanas que hace que Virgo ha recuperado su soledad.

Huíste herido. Y no volviste.

Hasta hoy.

Entro vistiendo la armadura que las estrellas designaron para mí, y el rechinar del oro contra el mármol de las baldosas resulta extraño incluso a mis propios oídos.

Ando hasta internarme en mis aposentos más privados.

Y entonces te siento.

Estás en tu rincón. Y me observas con una mezcla de rabia y rebeldía reflejada en tu pesada respiración.

Una vez más, vuelves a disgustarme. Tu respirar sigue encadenado a tu maldición.

Te ignoro.

Aunque quizás no lo comprendas, me duele tomar esta decisión.

Pero tú no imitas mi pretensión.

Te alzas de las bajezas de las sombras y me sigues con una insospechada determinación. En silencio. En tu acostumbrado silencio.

Detengo mis pasos, y el sutil eco de los tuyos deja de resonar al mismo tiempo.

No sé qué pretendes. No hablas. Pero tu respiración se agita cada vez más. Y un intenso temblor se apodera de tí. Un temblor fruto de la interna lucha entre tu miedo y tu valor.

Percibo que alzas tus brazos. Noto que fuerzas tus manos a viajar hasta tu rostro. Buscas algo...Algo oculto entre tus cabellos. Y lo encuentras.

Sigo de espaldas a tí, y tú luchas contra tu propio temblor. Ése que ha tomado la voluntad de tus dedos y que dificulta tu decisión.

Lo estás haciendo...y extrañamente complacido, sonrío sólo para mí.

Pero no te resulta fácil. Lo sé. No lo es. Pero es necesario. Y tú puedes hacerlo.

Tus rodillas ceden ante el temor a tu inminente rebelión. Unos imperceptibles gemidos de frustración se ahogan contra el cuero de tu humillación.

Me vuelvo hacia tí y me permito acercarme.

\- Deja que te ayude...

\- ¡No!

Me gruñes. Y me gusta percibirte así.

Descarado. Rebelde.

Pero estás tan dominado por tus propios anhelos que resultas impreciso y torpe.

Adelanto una paso más hacia tí e intento alcanzar tu rostro...ayudarte. Y tú retrocedes lo suficiente para alejarte de mi alcance. Clavas tu mirada, intuyo furiosa, hacia mí. Sé que lo haces. Y vuelves a advertirme con dureza.

\- Puedo hacerlo solo.

Tienes razón... _Debes_ hacerlo solo.

Tus dedos regresan a su particular batalla, y al fin...la vencen.

El sonido del metal y el cuero cayendo al suelo así lo confirman.

Y el regalo de tu verdadera voz me atraviesa.

\- Ahora te toca a tí.

Una voz grave, casi adulta. Una voz real.

Tanto como tú.

Y con ella al fin libre me devuelves mi atrevimiento. Me presentas un pulso.

\- Abre los ojos.

Sabes que éso no cambia nada en mí.

Pero de alguna manera tú también me vences.

Con tu pulso...me haces sonreír.

###


	8. Confesión

**#Confesión#**

Me sigues.

Lo haces con una seguridad que no deja de sorprenderme. Y a la que no me acostumbro.

El Santuario está vacío. Mi hermano y casi todos sus compañeros han bajado a Rodorio. Son las fiestas del pueblo, y no se las van a perder. Ningún año lo hacen.

No te han invitado a unirte a ellos. Sé que no te importa. Lo que no comprendo es por qué aceptaste la incógnita de mi proposición, pero me agrada que lo hayas hecho.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Tú sígueme.

No sé si realmente lo ignoras o quieres hacerme sentir importante de algún modo. Con tus sentidos estoy convencido que ya lo has deducido. El aroma a salitre cada vez es más intenso e inconfundible.

Alcanzamos la pequeña playa, y tus pies se detienen al notar el cambio de textura del terreno que pisan. El tímido romper de las olas es la banda sonora de este secreto lugar.

\- Estamos frente al mar...

Sonrío y asiento en silencio mientras me apresuro a despojarme de la máscara. No porqué tú te empeñes en ello, sino porqué no se puede mojar. Aspros lo descubriría, y éso es algo que no me debo permitir si quiero que mi secreto siga intacto.

También me quito el gastado calzado, el cinto y la camiseta que me cubre. Por inercia me voy a deshacer de los pantalones, pero un extraño e incomprensible pudor me lo impide.

Lo siento, pero no me puedo resistir más. Emprendo una corta carrera y me zambullo sin pensar. El rostro me escuece. Los raspones que perennes adornan mis mejillas y el puente de mi nariz escuecen. Pero este escozor se siente reparador. Y no puedo evitar relamerme los labios y disfrutar del sabor a sal impreso en ellos.

El único sabor que puede definirme _libertad_.

Aquí me siento libre...Era el único lugar dónde me sentía libre antes que tú llegaras. Por tu culpa, ahora ya no alberga esta exclusividad.

Me sumerjo otra vez y al subir de nuevo a la superficie me volteo hacia la orilla, descubriéndote sentado a una distancia prudencial, acariciando la arena suavemente. Estudiando un nuevo tacto que vas a coleccionar. Tu mano agarra un puñado de arenilla y se alza, dejándola escurrir entre tus dedos, extasiándote en un acto tan aparentemente banal.

\- ¡¿Te piensas bañar vestido?!

Reclamo tu atención desde el agua que me abraza y reconforta, y tú sigues examinando el nuevo espacio que te envuelve, respondiéndome con una pretendida naturalidad.

\- No me voy a bañar...

Y sonrío de nuevo. La indiferencia que tan mal finjes me dice que en algo te puedo vencer.

Que en algo te puedo enseñar...

\- ¡Ven! ¡No está muy fría! ¡Se siente bien!

Tus dedos han alcanzado un pequeño caracol, y también lo alzas, reconociéndolo con la ayuda del tacto de ambas manos. Y me ignoras.

Me obligas a salir, levantando el agua de la orilla a cada paso que doy, notando como la ropa de mis pantalones se pega pesadamente en mis muslos y piernas, y avanzo hacia ti. Ladeas el rostro ligeramente al notar mi presencia...y las gotas de mar que adrede dejo caer sobre tus pies.

\- Ven...No tengas miedo...

Tu ceño se frunce, y con este gesto aparece de nuevo ese hoyuelo en tu mejilla que soy incapaz de eludir. Lo único misterioso en tu rostro que no me puedes ocultar. Porqué el color de tus ojos sigue siendo una pretensión verde...o azul...clara al fin. Pero una pretensión aún sin descubrir.

\- No me apetece...

Por primera vez percibo pequeñez en el tono de tu voz. Y deseando evadirlo, tú solo me muestras que también conoces el temor.

El temor a lo que no puedes controlar.

Sin pensarlo agarro tu muñeca, propiciando que la caracola se precipite de nuevo en la arena y se hunda en ella, entre tus piernas, y tiro de ti, sintiendo la fuerza que haces para no ceder ante mi voluntad.

Pero hoy soy yo el que insiste.

\- Vamos, Asmita...Te gustará...

Entonces te sientes vencido. Con una dulzura casi infantil, te rindes.

Y traicionando tu inquebrantable serenidad, confiesas.

\- Defteros...No sé nadar...

###


	9. Confesión II

**#Confesión II#**

\- Confía en mí.

No suelto tu muñeca, y siento la resistencia a la que sometes tu cuerpo. Por lo visto, no pretendes ceder.

\- Por favor...Confía en mí...

Ya no es una petición. Es un ruego.

Necesito que _alguien_ confíe en mí...

Suspiras intensamente, con resignación, y la tensión de tu brazo cesa. Lentamente te libero de mi agarre y me alejo un paso, apartándome del rostro un empapado mechón que se ha empeñado en cubrir mi ojo y pegarse a mi descubierta mejilla.

\- Defteros...no sé na_

\- No hay peligro. No es profundo. No te pasará nada porqué estaré a tu lado...- _Y porqué no te voy a soltar._

Con aires de derrota te alzas y te dispones a avanzar hasta a la orilla para acabar lo más pronto posible con tu inesperado tormento. Pero lo impido. Poso una mano en tu pecho y te detengo.

\- Con ropa no es práctico.

Sueltas un bufido de desagrado ante la nueva apreciación, y con evidente desgana te despojas de la parte superior de tus extrañas vestimentas, dejando a la vista un torso más formado que varios meses atrás, pero aún con mucho para ganar.

El mismo pudor que se cernió en mí te invade a ti, y te olvidas de desprenderte de más prendas, conservando tus livianos pantalones. Y yo no te exigo más.

Te ofrezco la mano para acompañarte, pero tú la rechazas con el mismo orgullo que te descubrí en la arena al poco de llegar.

No quieres que nadie te ayude. Dices que no lo necesitas...que no pides compasión.

No es compasión. Es compañerismo...o éso me gusta creer.

Y aquí percibo otro temor. Otra muda confesión.

Temes el contacto. Temes todo aquello que te acerque a los demás. Temes lo que en realidad te hace ver...Y temes que los que te rodean perciban lo mismo que tú sientes si les dejas rozar tu piel.

Muy bien. Tú lo has querido. Vendrás solo. Pero vendrás.

Vuelvo a acercarme a la orilla y me deleito con las caricias que las insignificantes olas ofrecen a mis piernas al romper. Y te espero.

Te tomas tu tiempo para acercarte, y no sé si es de verdad por temor o por hacerme exasperar, alimentando así tu propia e interna diversión. Al fin me alcanzas, y yo ando unos pasos más. Los justos para llegar dónde el agua roza mi cintura, y allí me giro hacia tí y te vuelvo a esperar.

La mueca de tu rostro al sentir la primera lamida del agua sobre tus piernas es simplemente deliciosa. El suspiro que te atraviesa debido al primer golpe de frescor delata tu absoluta inexperiencia en algo que para mí es tan natural como el andar. Y egoístamente me siento con poder.

\- Está fría.

\- Es sólo al primer momento. Luego el cuerpo se acostumbra enseguida...

Suspiras de nuevo, buscando el valor para seguir alimentando el orgullo que te defiende ante todo, y avanzas.

Un paso...dos...tres...El agua llega a la mitad de tus muslos, y ahí te detienes. El suave vaivén de las calmadas olas te asusta, simplemente porqué no lo controlas.

Pero yo estoy aquí.

Extiendes tus brazos en busca de un imaginario amparo que refuerce tu confianza, negándote estúpidamente que el único amparo válido que vas a tener va a ser mi mano.

Y yo callo. Me mantengo quieto. Te observo...y maliciosamente me divierto haciéndote sufrir.

\- Defteros...te estás riendo de mí...

No Asmita...no me río de ti aunque me descubro sonriéndome en silencio, no por diversión, sino por deleite.

Me gusta verte así, con la altivez de tus muros abandonándote. Sigo callando, y ante mi mutismo decides emprender una retirada que crees segura. Tropezando con tu propio y humano temor. Casi cayendo de culo al agua.

Casi...porqué mi mente ya había previsto tu acción y mi mano se ha adelantado a la consecuencia, agarrando la tuya con fuerza. Impidiendo convertirte en protagonista de una vergüenza que tu orgullo no podría soportar.

Y vuelves a rendirte.

Decides confiar en mí y en el soporte que te ofrezco.

Aceptas mi mano.

Te aferras a ella con la tuya.

Y en lo que dura este momento, ya no la sueltas más.

###


	10. Rebelión

**#Rebelión#**

Esta noche Géminis está más acompañado de lo habitual.

Los gemidos que emergen de los aposentos privados de Aspros son cada vez más audibles.

Y más insoportables.

Ni las manos apretadas contra sus oídos, ni la cabeza cubierta hasta la asfixia por la raída tela de su camastro son suficientes para hacer desaparecer unos lamentos de placer que están turbando su mente y azorando su cuerpo en contra de su más firme voluntad.

Defteros sabe perfectamente a qué se debe esa inusual actividad en el templo de su hermano. Él mismo ha experimentado las sensaciones que arrancan esos quejidos de gozo en Rodorio. Cuando Aspros es Aspros y no el Caballero de Oro de Géminis. Cuando Aspros es simplemente su hermano. Cuando Aspros está amable y decide emprender clandestinas aventuras en las lejanías del Santuario, buscando un espacio dónde regalarle a él la posibilidad de interactuar con la humanidad. Y de poder experimentar el placer de la intimidad.

Pero ahora ni Aspros ni él están en Rodorio, alquilando habitaciones de posada donde descargar las ansias de juventud con las muchachas del lugar.

Ahora están en el Tercer Templo, y la afortunada víctima ha sido una de las sirvientas del Santuario.

Y Defteros ya no lo resiste más. Allí alguien sobra, y está claro que la amante que acompaña a su hermano no es la opción a valorar.

Es de imperiosa necesidad librarse de esa música que excita su propio cuerpo. Es de urgente menester recuperar el silencio que le provea calma.

Es ya su acostumbrada manía la que le dirige al Sexto Templo en busca de dicha tranquilidad.

Con suerte Asmita estará durmiendo. Con una dosis aún más generosa de suerte, no despertará. Y con la quebradiza esperanza que esas dos probabilidades se unan en una misma noche, Defteros decide entrar.

El silencio de las lúgubres paredes de Virgo le reciben únicamente con el eco de sus apocados pasos. El aroma a incienso que allí reside le asalta el sentido del olfato, y Defteros respira todo lo profundamente que el cuero le permite.

No se ha despojado de la máscara. No es lo que más le atormenta en ese momento. Al menos, no tanto como la hinchazón que ha aparecido en su entrepierna, y que parece no querer bajar. Aunque para más infortunio, respirar ese dulce y exótico aroma no contribuye a hacer que éso tenga lugar.

Esta noche sus hormonas se han amotinado contra su razón, y no cesan de enviarle un sinfín de imágenes y pensamientos que su agonizante sobriedad tilda de averiados.

Una frenética sacudida de su cabeza intenta borrar las escenas, suposiciones, tentaciones, ideas y experimentos lujuriosos que le martillean a traición. Pero ni los bochornosos pensamientos desaparecen, ni la excitación mengua.

No...Definitivamente haber entrado en Virgo tampoco ha sido una buena elección.

Esta noche su cuerpo se presenta en rebelión.

Una rebelión que sería delicioso aplacar con compañía.

Una rebelión que al fin, sólo en la más íntima soledad deberá ser combatida.

###


	11. Juego

**#Juego#**

Me propones un juego.

Un simple y supuestamente inocente juego de palabras.

No creo en la inocencia de los juegos. Siempre hay ocultas tentaciones y ambiciones yaciendo tras ellos.

La tentación de saber, de descubrir más...Y la ambición de ganar. Si se acepta participar en un juego, la meta final siempre es ganar.

¿A quién le satisface únicamente participar?

Pero acepto. Y asumo el riesgo que encierra el juego de palabras que me acabas de plantear: definir con una palabra a todos y cada uno de los Caballeros de Oro y aspirantes a ello.

Me pides sinceridad. Y la vas a tener. No conozco otra opción que la búsqueda infinita de la verdad.

Decides empezar por orden zodiacal, y tu primera reflexión no se hace esperar.

\- Aries aún no tiene guardián...

Lo dices con aire distraído. Es cierto. Aún no ha llegado al Santuario, pero yo sé quién será. Es tres años menor que yo, y se llama Shion. Tú aún no le has visto porqué todavía no está aquí. Está en Jamir. Pero yo respondo...

\- Aries será dócil y bueno de corazón.

Primer error. He respondido con más de una palabra, y el silencio que me muestras me indica que no comprendes mi resolución.

\- He dicho que me definas a los Caballeros que conocemos, no que me digas cómo crees que serán los que aún no están.

Me regañas con una falsa autoridad que no te favorece, pero yo ignoro tu aclaración y tú prosigues con el orden establecido.

\- Aldebarán de Tauro.

\- Terco.

Una tenue risilla escapa de tus labios, y percibo que estás de acuerdo con mi respuesta. Ahora llega el turno de tu hermano. Y tu turno también, pero sé que no te incluirás en la genérica palabra que con rapidez y vergüenza pronuncias con voz queda.

\- Géminis...

\- Soberbio.

Callas. Y rápidamente pronuncias el nombre de la siguiente constelación con su guardián. No te ha gustado mi palabra, lo sé. No toleras que se ponga en entredicho el honor que otorgas a tu gemelo. Pero me has pedido sinceridad, Defteros...

\- Manigoldo de Cáncer.

\- Impertinente.

\- Leo aún no está...así que te toca: Virgo.

\- No soy yo quién me deba definir.

\- Hazlo.

Está bien...voy a responder, pero no te voy a complacer. Mi respuesta será vacía.

\- Sexto.

Un chasquido de tu lengua me dice que tampoco te ha gustado la respuesta que me he conferido para mí. Y sigues.

\- Dohko de Libra.

\- Jovial.

\- Kardia de Escorpio.

\- Fanfarrón.

\- Sísifo de Sagitario.

Tenías razón con Sísifo, y te complazco con la misma palabra con la que le definirías tú.

\- Noble.

\- ElCid de Capricornio.

\- Austero.

\- Dégel de Acuario.

\- Culto.

\- Albafica de Piscis.

\- Condenado.

Callas otra vez, saboreando el amargor de mi última respuesta. Albafica está condenado. Su propio poder le condena a la soledad, igual que a tí. Y te duele. Sé que le respetas y que le admiras. Y que en secreto le envidias. Porqué, aún en la soledad, él existe.

Cambiando de tema rápidamente das por concluido el juego. Pero no está acabado. Te has dejado de nombrar a alguien. Y lo has hecho adrede.

Te has olvidado de ti.

No te consideras Caballero, aunque lo puedes ser. Y no te has nombrado porqué me has pedido sinceridad en mis respuestas.

Sabes que mi sinceridad te podría herir...

Me has propuesto un juego, pero tu cobardía te impide exponerte en el tablero, privándome de la opción de definirte con una palabra de las muchas que podría elegir.

Pero no hace falta añadir nada más.

La propia y pensada omisión de tu nombre la pronuncia por mí.

###


	12. Allanamiento

**#Allanamiento#**

No sé qué pretendes Asmita. Pero no me gusta tu presencia _aquí_.

No es prudente. Estás tentando el peligro.

Y me estás tentando a mí.

Aspros no está. Me ha dicho que pasaría todo el día fuera con Hasgard. No están en ninguna misión. Lo sé porqué se ha dejado su armadura _aquí_.

Y maldigo el momento en que te he hecho partícipe de tan insustancial información.

Has insistido en entrar al Tercer Templo, y hemos llegado a él recorriendo los ocultos senderos que sólo yo pretendo conocer.

\- Tócala.

Que la toque dices...¿pero no eres consciente de hasta qué punto está llegando tu atrevimiento hoy? No puedo tocarla. Ni tan sólo rozarla, porqué no me pertenece.

\- No.

La armadura de Géminis está ensamblada en su posición de tótem. Nos mira en la escasa distancia que tú has interpuesto entre ella y nosotros.

\- Tócala, Defteros...

\- No puedo, Asmita...

Frunces tu entrecejo y vuelves tu rostro hacia mí con expresión contrariada.

\- No quieres.

\- Larguémonos de aquí, Asmita...¿Y si Aspros regresa y nos descubre?

\- Ésto no pasará. Y si vuelve le sentiremos llegar.

Tienes razón...pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Simplemente _no debo_. La incomodidad que genera tu presencia en las privacidades de mi hermano me angustia. Y la intención de tu visita me abruma. ¿No te das cuenta? Si ni siquiera puedo mirarla...Ella esconde demasiadas contradicciones dentro de su poder. Ella ha cambiado a mi hermano...aún así encierra la promesa que él se ha propuesto cumplir.

\- No lo voy a hacer, por mucho que te empeñes.

Me mantengo firme ante mi decisión, pero tú pareces no aceptarla, como así lo muestra el bufido que sueltas sin darte cuenta.

Ignorando mi disconformidad avanzas hacia ella, y eres tú el que extiende tus brazos tentándola. Rozándola delicadamente con el experto tacto de tus dedos. Delinéandole sutilmente una forma que mis ojos conocen de memoria pero que mis manos rehúsan de aprehender.

\- Tiene dos rostros...

Lo afirmas sabiendo que ése es un detalle que yo ya sé.

\- Uno sonríe...y el otro parece afligido.

También lo sé.

Te tomas un tiempo que a mí me parece excesivo para seguir acariciándola con atención, reconociendo con las yemas de tus dedos cada arista, cada forma de las hombreras y del imponente pecho. Y allí te detienes, replegando tus brazos a los lados de tu cuerpo, cerrando las manos en puño levemente. Extendiendo los dedos de nuevo como si dejaras deslizar el calor que otro oro camarada te ha ofrecido en reconocimiento de vuestro mutuo poder.

Sin darme cuenta, me he dejado vencer por la gravedad, y de repente me descubro sentado en el frío mármol con mi espalda recargada contra la columna más cercana a la más cruda profanación de la propiedad de Aspros.

Con determinación te giras y andas hacia mí, buscando mi mano, amarrándola con fuerza y tirando de ella para obligar a alzarme. Es evidente que ya no temes el contacto. No al menos el contacto hacia mí, como así lo demuestra el firme afianzamiento al que me sometes mientras me arrastras hacia dónde no deseo ir.

Y allí está. El oro de Géminis. El oro de Aspros. El oro que nunca ha sido destinado para mí.

\- Tócala.

Insistes de nuevo, y haces fuerza intentando llevar mi mano hacia uno de los rostros del imponente casco.

Yo te respondo con la misma fuerza, neutralizando cualquier intento de movimiento. Dejando nuestra posición en tablas momentáneas.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

\- Aspros puede venir...

\- No es éso de lo que te proteges.

Intento zafarme de tu agarre, pero te muestras tozudo en tu intención de no soltarme, demostrándome que tu aparente fragilidad física es sólo éso: una apariencia.

\- No me protejo de nada. Es sólo que _no debo_...

Te enfureces. Lo haces. Dejas a un lado tu temple y enciendes tu cosmos, tomándome por sorpresa y traicionando mi confianza hacia tí.

Y lo consigues. Posas mi mano sobre el rostro apagado del casco, pero no la sueltas. Mantienes la tuya apretada sobre la mía, evitando mis intentos desesperados de retirar mi tacto de un fulgor que empieza a quemar dentro de mí.

\- Siéntela, Defteros...

Tu voz es firme, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Balsámica. Y contradictoriamente autoritaria.

Maldita sea, Asmita...no hace falta que la toque para sentirla. Llevo sintiéndola desde el día que Aspros y yo entramos _aquí._ Y hasta este caprichoso momento era sólo era _éso_. Una sensación.

Y tú...tú has tenido que hacerla real.

Una vez más intento apartar mi mano de ese fuego invisible que me abrasa el alma, pero tú insistes insanamente en mantener mi mano allí.

\- Tú la niegas, Defteros. En cambio ella...ella te reconoce. Y no se esconde de ello...Porqué Géminis es dual...y este rostro...

 _..._ Este rostro lleva tu nombre.

 _###_


	13. Defender

**#Defender#**

\- Virgo es estúpido.

Aspros hoy no es Aspros. Hoy es el Caballero Dorado que ha usurpado la amabilidad de mi hermano. Ha entrado en su templo hecho una furia. Y no duda en hacerme partícipe de su mal humor. Y como siempre, el blanco dónde derrocha su rabia eres tú.

\- Aún no comprendo qué hace un tipo ciego y debilucho como ése aquí. Si al menos tuviera sangre...Si mostrara algo de chispa...¡Pero encima es insulso y arisco!

Acabáis de salir de una reunión con el Patriarca, así que habéis compartido tiempo y espacio por unos momentos. Suficientes para conseguir que la distancia y las reservas que muestras con tus camaradas hayan enervado al Caballero de Géminis sin razón. Porqué hoy Aspros, el Aspros con el que crecí, no está por ningún lado.

Yo me mantengo en silencio y permanezco en las sombras de su templo apurando la comida que él sigue apartando cada día para mí. Pero no me gusta que siempre hable mal de ti. Aunque sé que éso no te importa, nadie sabe si un día vuestras vidas estarán en las manos del otro...

Aspros sigue paseándose sin rumbo frente a mí, haciendo rechinar contra el suelo el oro de la armadura que viste con orgullo y soberbia. Tenías razón...ese día, cuando le definiste...Aspros se ha vuelto soberbio.

Con desgana deja el casco sobre la mesa, cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca de mí. Y de la máscara que yace sobre la madera esperando a que acabe con mi cometido de alimentarme para volver a formar parte de mi rostro maldito.

No lo miro. Hago todos los esfuerzos que puedo para no dejarme embargar por su resplandor. Y trato de no mirar directamente a Aspros. Ahora ni tan sólo puedo deslizar la mirada por ese precioso metal sin sentir cómo mi estómago se contrae y cómo el corazón duele. Antes era más fácil, y ahora tú tienes la culpa que su cercanía me ahogue más que mi propia humillación.

No debí tocarla. No debí sentirla más de lo que la percibía...

Su calor se instaló dentro de mí, y ahora también hieren las corrientes eléctricas que me sacuden cada vez que la veo, o que Aspros se acerca a mí luciéndola con altanería.

Aspros continúa con su personal crítica hacia ti, y yo simplemente no le escucho. No quiero saber todo lo que piensa. No deseo que me de razones para defenderte de las falsas apreciaciones que todos se han creado de ti.

Pero mi silencio le enerva aún más. Y entonces decide encauzar su infantil rabia hacia mí.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No piensas decir nada?

Me lo espeta acercándose al tiempo que toma asiento en la otra silla que acompaña la mesa.

\- No sé qué quieres que te diga, Aspros...

\- ¡Pues lo que te parece el estúpido y soso Virgo!

El último bocado de pan se me atasca a mitad de la garganta, y duele al pasar. Casi tanto como la interpelación que Aspros me lanza.

\- No sé Aspros...no le conozco...

Miento. Le miento descaradamente. Y temo que mi mentira se refleje en mi voz.

\- ¡Venga ya Defteros! Sé que tienes una opinión formada de todos y cada uno de los dorados.

Me observa con atención. Y su escrutinio me incomoda. No me gusta la idea de compartir este tipo de opiniones con el Caballero de Géminis. Si Aspros estuviera aquí quizá le respondería con sinceridad. Pero hoy Aspros no está.

\- ¿Vas a responderme o qué? ¿No crees que es un insulto al Santuario haber elegido a un enclenque así?

 _"Un insulto al Santuario"_...Qué ironía que utilice estas palabras justo frente a mí...Sonrío con tristeza, y le voy a responder. No te voy a defender..pero tampoco voy a satisfacer sus oídos ni su orgullo.

\- Aspros...si el Santuario le ha elegido, alguna razón tendrá...Porqué aquí hay una razón para todo ¿no?

Sospesa mi respuesta en silencio, desviando por fin su mirada, sin querer ser consciente del resentimiento que no he podido evitar exhibir en mi voz.

\- Es débil.

Lo afirma con la mirada perdida entre su propio ego.

\- Quizás su poder es más psíquico que físico...

Vuelve a mirarme, con seriedad y con la aplastante seguridad que le otorga el oro que sólo a él le pertenece.

Y yo me arrepiento de mis palabras en el mismo momento de haberlas pronunciado

\- ¡Es más ciego que un topo, Defteros! ¡No ve ni las baldosas que sus pies pisan!

Ya he tenido suficiente. No aguanto más. Me olvido de la manzana que aún no he tocado y me apresuro a cubrirme con la máscara. No quiero contrariar más a aquél que me permite estar en sus dominios, pero tampoco puedo frenar una necesaria defensa hacia tí.

\- Aspros...a veces no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver...

Me lo has dicho mil veces Asmita...los ojos a veces sólo _miran_. El alma _ve_.

Espero que me perdones.

Pero hoy alguien te debía defender.

###


	14. Hurto

**#Hurto#**

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! ¡¿Has robado libros a Dégel?!

No puedes reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa y oculta diversión cuando dejo sobre el suelo un montón de libros.

\- No los he robado...sólo los he agarrado prestados...Los voy a devolver cuando te los haya leído.

\- Ésto no está bien, Defteros...Dégel puede darse cuenta...

\- Con la cantidad de libros que hay en su biblioteca lo dudo. Son sólo unos pocos...

Me despojo de la máscara con una naturalidad que me asusta incluso a mí mismo. Pero este gesto ya se ha vuelto natural cuando entro en tu templo. Y ya hace de éso unos cuatro años...

Unos cuatro años en los cuáles has cambiado. Y mucho.

Tu cuerpo ha alcanzado una altura nada despreciable, y los músculos que nadie creía que tuvieras el día que llegaste al fin se han desarrollado. Cuando Virgo te viste luces imponente. Ya no parece una cáscara de oro cubriendo un cuerpo endeble. Aunque sus finas líneas y la fragilidad que sigue conservando tu aspecto hacen que se perciba delicada. Tu cabello también ha cambiado. Y tu voz...ahora ya más adulta que infantil. Lo que seguro que no ha cambiado pero aún ignoro es el color de tu velada mirada, que sigue siendo una imaginación verde...o azul...clara al fin. Pero ya he desistido en mi empeño de descubrirla...como en el de entenderte.

Sólo sé que te acepto así, misterioso. Y me gusta.

Me he acostumbrado a ti. Te he convertido en mi secreto. Un secreto con el que ahora comparto otro secreto, más pequeño e insignificante: mi hurto perpetrado en la biblioteca de Acuario.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te lea? ¿Poesía? ¿Aventuras navales? ¿Filosofía?

Me he sentado frente a tu figura en posición de loto, y emulo tus gestos, cruzando mis piernas al tiempo que elijo uno de los libros con excitación. Por el título y las exóticas cenefas que hay en la tapa de piel deduzco que es un libro de tus tierras, aunque aún no lo he abierto y dudo si lo sabré leer...

\- No sé Defteros...el que más te atraiga...al fin eres tú el que lo va a leer para mí.

Sonríes, e inconscientemente dibujas ese hoyuelo en tu mejilla. Éso tampoco ha cambiado en ti, aunque sí el hecho de sonreír. Ahora lo haces más a menudo.

\- He encontrado uno que parece ser que es de tu tierra...

Una chispa de nostalgia e interés se difumina en tus facciones y tu curiosidad no se hace esperar.

\- ¿Cómo se titula?

Aparto los demás y me fijo en las trabajadas letras inscritas en el lomo, ésas mismas que me han llamado la atención por las florituras en su diseño y en la sonoridad de las letras occidentales al enlazarlas entre ellas. Unas letras que delinean unos símbolos para mí desconocidos, y que parecen ser el título principal.

\- Aquí pone...Ka...ma...sutra...Éso es: Kamasutra.

Sigo sin abrirlo y te miro con ganas de ver tu reacción al escuchar el enigmático título.

La colección de cambios que sufre tu rostro en milésimas de segundo es, simplemente, alarmante. Pasas de quedar pálido de repente para luego teñir tus mejillas de un intenso color rosáceo que nunca antes te había visto. Tus cejas se contraen con preocupación y la voz que emerge de ti no emite más que balbuceos que me señalan que en la elección que he hecho algo falla.

\- Defteros...este libro...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es ofensivo? ¿Va contra tus creencias...?

Tu expresión me incomoda y tu falta de seguridad al hablar me asusta, instalándome la preocupación de haber elegido algo blasfemo y ofensivo para ti.

\- No...no es éso...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que...este libro...tiene muy poco para leer...

Lo dices con dudas y con una gran vergüenza apoderándose de ti, detalle que me insta a abrir el libro por una página al azar.

\- Lo que hay en él son más ilustraciones que otra cosa...

No hace falta que sigas. Lo sé. Lo acabo de descubrir...e incomprensiblemente me ruborizo con la misma intensidad que has hecho tú.

\- De acuerdo...

Cierro el libro como si el contenido de su interior quemara, y alzo mi mirada hacia tu rostro, descubriéndolo más encendido que nunca. Con estúpida torpeza lo hago a un lado y elijo otro de los libros robados, no atinando a ponerlo del derecho o del revés, sintiéndome incapaz de dominar el nerviosismo que ha tomado mis manos y el asalto de imágenes y probabilidades que han empezado a invadir mi mente.

\- ¿Qué te parece...Historias navales?

Has agachado tu rostro y ocultas su sonrojo ayudándote de la cascada de cabello dorado que cae alrededor de él mientras asientes torpemente y casi sin voz.

\- Perfecto...

Abro el nuevo libro por las primeras páginas y sacudo mi cabeza para sacar de ella toda la excitación que esas pocas imágenes apreciadas han despertado en mí. Y una sarta de preguntas a las cuáles no sé si quiero responder...

¿Qué demonios hace Dégel con un libro así?

¿Por qué he tenido que elegirlo?

¿Por qué me excita la idea de ponerlo en práctica?

Y lo más desquiciante...¿Por qué deseo hacerlo ahora y aquí?

###


	15. Promesa

**#Promesa#**

Hoy Aspros es Aspros.

Hoy está amable. Incluso cercano.

Hoy es mi hermano.

\- Defteros...pronto acabará todo. Conseguiré ser digno de merecer el puesto de Patriarca, y entonces...todo acabará. Serás libre...

Lo dice convencido. Con la seguridad que desde que éramos niños me ha transmitido confianza y me ha generado fe ciega hacia su promesa.

Yo asiento sin muchos ánimos y sonrío sólo para mí. El cuero oculta la tristeza de mi sonrisa, y en parte, lo agradezco.

Hace años que me hizo esta promesa.

Hace los mismo años que yo la he creído, y que pacientemente he aguardado verla cumplida. Pero el tiempo ha ido erosionando su solidez. Borrando su firmes contornos...sembrándola de dudas...

Hoy me siento sin fuerzas para creerla, y Aspros lo percibe. Se acerca hacia mí, y yo me repliego sobre mí mismo dudando de sus intenciones...Porqué pese a que hoy Aspros está aquí, ignoro cuando se irá.

Pero él se acerca, y lleva sus manos hacia mi rostro. Yo le miro sin poder ocultar cierto estupor ante su repentino gesto, y él, con determinación y pesar en su mirada, consigue asir las hebillas de mi humillación...y las desamarra.

La prueba de mi inexistencia cae sobre la mesa y sus manos toman mi rostro, obligándome con añorada dulzura a alzarlo hacia él.

\- Defteros...confía en mí...

Suspiro visiblemente al tiempo que le devuelvo la mirada y descubro en la suya el fulgor de su antigua promesa.

Hoy Aspros es Aspros, y en sus ojos brilla su auténtica alma.

Y yo...yo vuelvo a alimentar una esperanza mortecina y agonizante. Vuelvo a creerme sus palabras. Vuelvo a confiar en él.

\- Vayamos a Rodorio.

Intenta sonreír al efectuar esta proposición, y me agarra de la mano tirando de ese lazo que siempre me ha unido a él.

\- Aspros...no es prudente...

Me niego ante el riesgo que supone su intención. Es de día...no hay sombras que me protejan...ni que le protejan a él.

Alza una mano indicándome callar, privándome de la opción de declinar su peligrosa oferta. Y vuelve a sonreír. Sin orgullo. Sin soberbia ni altivez.

Sólo con complicidad.

Una complicidad que me desarma, y que me insta a confiar en él. Una vez más.

\- No pasará nada. Te lo prometo, hermano...Cuidaré de ti.

Hoy Aspros es Aspros...

Hoy Aspros es el hermano con el que crecí.

\- Vamos.

Me rindo. Me alzo y le sigo.

Porqué ya no sé cuando se irá de nuevo.

Ni tan sólo si volverá a venir.

###


	16. Rodorio

**#Rodorio#**

Rodorio.

Te has empeñado en hacerme conocer Rodorio. En tus bolsillos repican entre sí las monedas que Aspros te da para que de vez en cuando bajes al pueblo y _vivas_.

Tu intención esta noche ha sido clara: hacerme _vivir_ a mí.

No quiero imaginar todo lo que esconde tu proposición y empeño de hoy, pero las preguntas que entre balbuceos me lanzas me muestran claramente lo que tu voz no se atreve a exponer con nitidez.

\- ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de...de...?

Callas. No sabes cómo terminar una pregunta que te incomoda, pero que no puedes dejar de sopesar en tu mente. Y algo me alerta que yo no quiero escucharla. Pero al fin hallas la determinación que te falta, y fatídicamente la concluyes.

\- ¿de...satisfacerte?

Lo dices con prisas y con vergüenza, pero lo haces. Sé a lo que te refieres, pero éso no es algo que a ti te incumba. Finjo no entenderte, tratando de evadir un tema que no me apetece tratar contigo. Ni con nadie.

\- Estoy bien Defteros. No me hace falta más.

Pero tú traviesamente insistes.

\- Me refiero a...- _Maldita sea, ya sé a lo que te refieres, y no quiero responderte...-_ a las necesidades que todos tenemos...a ésas que se despiertan solas...y que...que saciarlas en compañía hacen sentirte bien...mejor que en soledad...

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. No me hace falta satisfacer nada.

Al fin callas, y por unos momentos creo que das por concluído el tema, respirando con alivio pero sintiendo una inoportuna vergüenza apoderándose de mí. Una vergüenza que no deseo que se haga evidente frente a ti.

\- Aquí en Rodorio se puede hacer...

\- No me interesa.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

Hoy estás sumamente pesado. No tengo miedo...simplemente no me interesa. No _debe_ interesarme...¿Tanto cuesta de comprender?

\- No.

\- ¿Pues por qué te niegas?

Maldito el momento en que hallaste ese libro en la biblioteca de Dégel...Desde ese día estás demasiado ofuscado con estos temas...y yo desastrosamente me he convertido en tu principal foco de atención.

\- No me apetece. Éso es todo...

\- No puedes saber que no te apetece si no lo has probado. Se siente bien una vez acaba el momento...es placentero...

No puedo más. Tu intención me incomoda. Estar en Rodorio no me gusta...y tus inocentes ansias de hacerme _vivir_ las encuentro simplemente desubicadas.

Innecesarias.

Y traicioneras para una razón que me creía firme e inquebrantable. El deseo no debe ser una opción a la que rendirme...No para mí. Mi camino debe ser la espiritualidad, no algo tan efímero como la satisfacción carnal.

\- No quiero llevar a cabo una unión íntima con una desconocida. No necesito entrar en ningún burdel. Ceder a la pasión no es una prioridad en mi vida...

Callas otra vez y aprovecho tu necesario mutismo para salir de un bucle que me está resultando extrañamente incómodo.

\- Yo regreso al Santuario. Tú quedate y satisfácete como mejor te guste. Ésto a mi no me incumbe.

Pretendo sonar frío y distante y emprendo mi camino de vuelta sin siquiera esperarte, acarreando una sensación que me ha electrizado por completo y a la que no debo sucumbir. Pero tu mano decide agarrarme firmemente de la muñeca y me detiene.

¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

¿Por qué mi corazón late con extrema violencia cada vez que profanas mi espacio más vital?

Y lo más alarmante...¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciona así sólo ante ti?

\- No hace falta entrar en ningún burdel...ni tan sólo alquilar una habitación de posada si no quieres...

Tus dedos aflojan el agarre al que me tenían sometida la muñeca, e incomprensiblemente rozan mi mano con dudas y temor, tentando una suerte que ni yo acierto a comprender.

Tu propio gesto te asusta. Y te delata.

Los latidos que retumban en mi pecho me alarman.

En compañía se siente mejor dices...

Y mi voz...simplemente me lanza a un precipicio sin fin.

\- Entonces Defteros...no era necesario bajar hasta aquí...

###


	17. Rodorio II

**#Rodorio II#**

Me arrinconas contra un árbol, torpemente, sin delicadeza.

Su áspero tacto se clava en mi espalda. Tu áspero tacto se posa en mi rostro.

No hablas...No hablo...Sólo nuestras respiraciones, aceleradas y confundidas, son audibles aquí.

Nunca antes me habías rozado el rostro, y mi razón me insta a que rehúse tu gesto. Pero mis sentidos lo gozan. Mi alma lo goza...e inexplicablemente empieza a temer. Algo está cambiando en la atmósfera...Algo está cambiando en ti...

 _No sé qué pretendo manteniéndote así, sin escapatoria, preso entre un maldito árbol y mi sinrazón. Podrías escapar, tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo...pero permaneces quieto. Deseo apoderarme de tu temple, despojarte de tu distancia e indiferencia hacia lo más banal...deseo hacerte vivir, y que lo hagas junto a mí._

 _Y me rindo...Cedo a la insana necesidad de tocar tu piel. Me permito el atrevimiento de conocer tu rostro de la misma forma en que tú ves todo lo que te rodea. Incluso cierro mis ojos al hacerlo y sí...se siente todo más intenso. Tan intenso que no puedo evitar el temblor que empieza a recorrer mis toscos dedos, borrando cualquier rastro de mi primera intención...ofreciéndome solamente la necesidad de sentirme próximo a tí y la urgencia de no mancillarte con mi burda estupidez._

Tu peligrosa cercanía me brinda tu inconfundible aroma. Ése que desde hace cuatro años que yace en tu rincón del Sexto Templo. Una mezcolanza de polvo, sudor y sangre...

Aromas a esfuerzo. Aromas de entrega...Aromas que luchan para borrar el hedor de la humillación y la soledad de las que te prohíben escapar.

El temblor de tus dedos sobre mi piel se presenta impertinente, tornando tu tacto indeciso y temeroso.

 _Sigues inmóvil, e inspiro profundamente llenándome de la exótica fragancia que siempre te acompaña. Una fragancia a inciensos...a pureza...La misma fragancia que desprendería un ser inalcanzable, divino...la única fragancia que puede emanar de aquél al que sarcásticamente empiezan a comparar con dios..._

El áspero tacto con el que has reconocido mi rostro se aleja de él, y nerviosamente desciende por mis brazos hasta tomar mis manos. Alzándolas para conducirlas a un nuevo destino que se presenta cruel.

 _Sin saber por qué mis manos buscan las tuyas, hallándolas dóciles, tomándolas con descaro. Llevándolas a mi propio rostro._

 _Tus dedos se estremecen al acariciar mi faz maldita, pero yo insisto en que las mantengas ahí...Ignoro por qué, pero necesito que me veas como sólo tú sabes ver..._

Siento las heridas de tu condena impresas en tu piel...los raspones que duermen en tus mejillas...los arañazos que cubren tu nariz...Me haces partícipe de las cicatrices abiertas fruto de la cruel humillación que el Santuario sigue infligiendo sobre ti.

Y me hiere conocerte así.

 _Tu ceño se frunce en señal de disgusto ante lo que tus dedos están viendo...pero sigo sin saber por qué necesito que lo veas, sintiendo que es insuficiente. También necesito que tus ojos lo miren..._

 _Sé que no será así, pero ansío desesperadamente verme reflejado en una mentira que por unos instantes me haga sentir real. Necesito que tus ojos me miren...aunque no me puedan ver._

\- Abre los ojos...

¿Por qué Defteros? ¿Por qué me lo pides otra vez?

\- No hallarás nada en ellos...

 _Te niegas, y me entristece que no quieras regalarme algo tan insignificante como la pequeña mentira que ya no sé cómo mendigar._

\- Por favor...déjame verlos...y déjame existir...aunque solamente sea en el reflejo de su color...

\- Defteros...tú siempre has existido...Te toco...te siento...te respiro...

Mis manos siguen en tu rostro. Las tuyas privan que huyan de allí. Y la repentina humedad que llega a ellas me indica que algo dentro de ti se ha roto...

Estás llorando. En silencio. En las sombras de la oscuridad que te ampara.

Y duele sentirte así, frágil y quebrado.

Acaricio tus mejillas con mis pulgares y tus manos se deslizan hasta mis muñecas, decidiendo reposar allí. Me pides un gesto con el que deseas poder aliviar tu dolor. Tus lágrimas claman por él, pero no hallarás nada en mi oculto color.

 _No sé cómo he acabado así...ésta no era mi intención, pero como siempre algo divino en tí me desarma y me vence, haciéndote parecer intocable y puro._

 _Tu pureza duele, y yo ¿qué soy? No soy más que una sucia sombra que se arrastra tras la estela de una promesa cada día más borrosa._

 _Hoy mi condena se siente lacerante...mis frívolas pretensiones contigo me hieren más a mí que a ti. Estúpidametne estoy llorando, y me avergüenza hacerte partícipe de un momento así, pero inesperadamente me acaricias con una dulzura desconocida y reconfortante._

 _Me hablas de nuevo, y ahora hay un sincero ruego en tu voz._

\- Defteros...vete...márchate...Huye lejos del Santuario y vive...Vive y existe lejos de aquí...

 _Y una absurda esperanza emerge de mis labios descubiertos._

\- Asmita...solo no puedo...Sólo lo podré hacer si te unes a mí.

###


	18. Promesa II

**#Promesa II#**

Te pedí que huyeras. Que te fueras de este lugar.

Me rogaste entre lágrimas que me uniera a tí en tu abandono.

Yo me negué.

Y tú te quedaste.

Has estado días evitando merodear el Sexto Templo. Has entrenado alejado del Santuario. Sé que lo has hecho. Y al fin has vuelto.

No has dicho ni una palabra sobre el último momento que compartimos. Has procurado que no exista.

Solamente has entrado, te has sentado junto a mí y has agarrado uno de los libros de Dégel, como burda excusa para acercarte y saciar tu dosis de clandestina existencia.

Lees. Lees atropelladamente palabras que no comprendes. No porqué no seas capaz. Sino porqué tu mente vaga muy lejos de las palabras que se muestran sólo ante ti. Y yo tampoco oigo tus palabras. Sólo escucho el dolor que ya es inherente en tu voz.

Yo permanezco en silencio. Te brindo mi compañía, pero no comparto tu decisión de seguir aquí. Y tú lo notas. Hace tiempo que estás aprendiendo a descifrar el arte de la percepción.

Cierras el libro y noto que lo dejas a un lado. Y hablas...me hablas. Respondes a mi propuesta sin siquiera haberla formulada de nuevo.

\- No puedo irme...Ésto pronto acabará...Aspros me lo ha prometido. Debo confiar en él...

Me lo dices ansiando creer tus propias palabras. Pero sin ser capaz de poder ocultar un pequeño atisbo de duda en tu voz.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que dura esta promesa, Defteros?

\- ¿Y tú cuánto hace que llegaste y que sigues refugiándote en tu indiferencia hacia todo y todos?

Lo sabía. Sabía que te enojarías y que me responderías con otra pregunta. Como haces siempre que no tienes una buena respuesta que ofrecer.

\- Yo no dependo de las promesas de nadie para ser quién soy.

\- ¿Y quién eres en realidad? Nadie te conoce...nadie confía en ti. Y tú te empeñas en que sea así.

Estás enfadado. Lo sigues estando y no lo puedes disimular. Aún así no te vas. No te respondo enseguida, tomándome un tiempo para valorar la explicación más razonable y coherente para que puedas comprender mi posición, pero decides seguir con tu personal ataque contra mí.

\- No eres afín a las creencias de este lugar, y aún así tampoco te vas. Todo en ti muestra confusión. Dudas incluso que la muchacha que ha sido designada como la reencarnación de la diosa Athena a la que se supone que sirves sea capaz. La has definido como "tonta y estúpida"...

\- Lo es...

\- ¡No lo puedes saber! ¡Es sólo una niña! La he visto, Asmita...es una niña asustada y confundida...

\- ¿Necesitas más razones de las que tú mismo das para no ver que Athena es una diosa "tonta y estúpida"?

\- La juzgas con demasiada severidad. Dicen que aún debe despertar la divinidad en su interior...

\- Por ésa misma razón me reafirmo. ¿Cómo una divinidad decide reencarnarse en un cuerpo débil y lleno de dudas que no evita el sufrimiento y el dolor? ¿Cómo puede semejante divinidad mostrar fortaleza de corazón y guiar a un ejército hacia la defensa de su misión? Un corazón con dudas es un corazón quebradizo, Defteros...

Callas y sueltas un resoplido de disconformidad. Hoy tu alma desborda dudas. La promesa que te ata a este lugar te oprime, y tu corazón se presenta frágil.

Necesitas hallar otra fragilidad que te acompañe, que alivie tu dolor...que lo haga comprensible y aceptable. Y por ésto defiendes a la recién llegada Sasha. Buscas hallar en esa niña un espejo donde ver reflejado tu sufrimiento y otorgarle un sentido.

Pero tu sufrimiento no tiene sentido.

Lo hubieras podido evitar. Rebelarte contra él. Dejarlo atrás.

\- Defteros...un corazón frágil es un corazón perdedor, engranaje de un alma débil abocada al fracaso y a la inexistencia.

Lo digo con toda la intención de herirte una vez más. De hacerte reflexionar. De despertar la rabia que te libere de este injusto lugar.

Siento que aprietas tu mandíbula con una pequeña muestra de la rabia con la que desearía verte brillar, y percibo que me miras con dolor.

\- El oro también te está cambiando...

Te alzas y vuelves a vestirte con tu humillación. Con una destreza que asusta. Con la misma naturalidad que un león come de la mano de su domador.

Y te vas.

No sé cuándo volverás.

Sólo sé que mientras viva esta promesa en tu corazón, no existirás.

###


	19. Salvaje

**#Salvaje#**

\- Se ha roto...

La tomas de mis manos sin ocultar la repugnancia que te causa hacerlo, y la examinas detenidamente. Tus dedos recorren con aprensión su sucia solidez, hasta dar con la tira de cuero que contiene una de las hebillas y descubrirla casi arrancada.

\- Estaba practicando una técnica que vi hacer a Aspros...y el cosmos se me ha descontrolado...

No sé por qué me justifico.

Quizás necesito que me hables...pero tus dedos sólo siguen reconociendo la máscara con evidente asco. Hasta que se cansan de ello y con resignación me la devuelves.

\- No te preocupes Defteros. Por desgracia se puede arreglar.

La examino de nuevo, y sí, tienes razón. Quizás se pueda arreglar. Y aunque a ti te disguste, a mi me alivia saber que tiene solución.

\- No conseguirás ser como Aspros. Así no...

Hablas otra vez y las palabras a las que das vida no son las que me esperaba escuchar. Creí que te alegraría saber que poco a poco voy haciéndome fuerte. Creí que aprobarías mi esfuerzo...

\- Puedo ser tan fuerte como él.

\- No así, Defteros.

No te comprendo, y el misterio que yace tras tus palabras parece no querer ser desvelado. Frunzo mi ceño. Sé que lo hago en señal de desacuerdo y frustración.

Percibes mi desengaño, e inesperadamente vuelves a modular tu voz.

\- Tu cosmos es inmenso...pero...

\- No me mientas otra vez. Acabas de decir que...

\- ...pero está asalvajado.

Callo y te miro con extrañeza, no sabiendo muy bien si tus palabras pretenden ser ofensivas de verdad.

\- Yo no soy un salvaje.

\- Pero tu cosmos sí lo es. Está desbordado y te podría dañar incluso a ti mismo. No tienes control sobre el inmenso poder que reside dentro de ti.

Hoy también te has empeñado en ofenderme. Parece que ésta es tu última diversión. Y no me gusta que me hayas convertido en el blanco dónde verter tus aires de orgullosa divinidad.

\- Controlo mi energía. Es sólo que...

\- Entonces demuéstramelo.

Por supuesto. Tú no eres nadie para afirmar que no soy dueño de mi propio poder.

Me dispongo a concentrar todo mi cosmos y a intentar de nuevo la última técnica que está perfeccionando Aspros. Pero tu mano se posa en mi antebrazo en tensión y tu voz vuelve a mandarme.

\- Pero aquí no.

###

No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero el terreno que nos rodeaba de repente ha mutado de forma y color. De textura y de aroma.

Una extraña atmósfera nos rodea, y el olor que traspasa mis sentidos parece surgido del mismo infierno. Los ojos me escuecen debido a la caliente neblina que nos envuelve, y cuando al fin puedo alzar la vista descubro el Santuario dibujado en el horizonte.

\- Dices que controlas tu cosmos...

\- Claro.

\- Entonces no te resultará difícil controlarle a _él._

 _Él..._ no sé a quién te refieres, pero el temblor que empiezan a percibir mis pies me alarma. Más aún cuando la calma que exhibes tú se presenta descarada e impertinente.

No sé qué decir, qué hacer, ni a qué atenerme. Mucho menos lo que pretendes, pero algo me dice que ésto no es un juego.

Te busco entre los asfixiantes vapores que emergen del oscuro terreno esperando hallar una necesaria explicación. Pero no estás. Has desaparecido con la misma rapidez que este nuevo y desconocido paisaje ha emergido a mi alrededor.

 _"Dices que controlas tu cosmos...Pues demuéstralo._ _Sólo si puedes domar a Kanon será verdad..._

 _...y si te doma él a ti...el pueblo que ves a tus pies morirá"._

La tierra tiembla de nuevo.

Y sus cicatrices empiezan a sangrar.

###


	20. Lluvia

**#Lluvia#**

Llueve.

Hace días que no para.

El olor de la tierra mojada se adentra hasta los rincones más privados de mi templo, presentándose agradable. Vivo.

Y tú hace días que no vienes. No lo haces desde que conseguiste esa íntima comunión con otra fuerza de la naturaleza, tan salvaje y tan potente como tu cosmos.

Domaste a Kanon, Defteros. Lo conseguiste. Y lo hiciste solo.

Deberías estar orgulloso, pero sé que estás enfadado. Decepcionado quizás...

No debes estarlo. No al menos contigo mismo.

Llueve...y el suave aroma de la lluvia sigue seduciéndome los sentidos, presentándome unas dudas demasiado insistentes.

¿Cuántas lluvias más viviré?

Camino sin prisas hacia el exterior, pero hoy el repicar del oro contra el suelo me molesta.

La armadura se percibe más pesada de lo normal. No el metal que la conforma y que me cubre, no...La pesadez que hoy me abruma es más sutil, más imperceptible. Y dolorosamente intensa. El oro que me viste es un metal noble. Y hoy dudo de mi capacidad para dignificar dicha nobleza.

Dudas...hoy me asaltan las dudas. En realidad, llevan asaltándome desde el primer día que empezó a llover.

Empezó con estrépito y fuertes vendavales que estremecieron hasta las entrañas más calcáreas del Santuario. Ahora la lluvia que sigue cayendo es fina y elegante.

Balsámica...

Avanzo unos pasos más hasta que siento mi piel ser acariciada por la bendición del cielo, y vuelvo a preguntarme...

¿Cuántas lluvias más viviré?

Siento mi cabello mojado. La fina lluvia va calando en mí. Va surcando mi piel y va insertándose por las brechas y espacios que el ensamblaje de las piezas de oro deja sobre mi cuerpo. Hoy el oro me pesa, pero la lluvia se siente agradable. Liberadora. Limpia...

No sé cuántas lluvias más viviré. Y esta duda me duele.

Hoy mucho más que todas las que me atormentan día tras día.

Hoy no puedo dejar de pensar en mi tierra. Y en las lluvias que tanto la castigan. Y no deseo evadir la nostalgia que me toma lentamente...

Hoy mi pecho duele con cada respiración que osa llenarlo de más, y la tristeza me invade. Pero no importa, porqué hoy la lluvia está conmigo para fundirse con ella. Camuflarla. Y camuflarme.

Hoy me siento humano. Necesito sentirme humano...y débil.

Quizás ahora comprendo a la pequeña Sasha...pero ella es una diosa reencarnada...ella no tendría porqué sufrir...

En cambio, yo no soy más que un hombre. Un hombre que puede morir, pero que la melancolía hoy hace sentir vivo.

Tan vivo como el corazón de esa isla que vuelve a estremecerse en la distancia. Un corazón que bombea lava. Un corazón que ahora te pertenece.

Sonrío con tristeza mientras la lluvia sigue sembrándome paz y melancolía. Lo has conseguido, Defteros...Kanon ya es tuyo. Te has hecho uno con él...

Ya no me necesitas.

Y me permito el humano lujo de extrañarte. Y admitirlo en mi acostumbrada soledad.

No sé cuántas lluvias más viviremos, Defteros.

De momento...hoy sigue lloviendo.

###


	21. Mar

**#Mar#**

Has regresado de la Isla Kanon con el cuerpo herido, el cosmos domado y el alma aún tierna.

El volcán ha empezado a endurecerte, a proporcionarte la confianza en tí que nunca antes te habías permitido sentir. Pero tu alma aún sigue intacta.

Aún sigue siendo cándida e inocente. Tremendamente pura.

Ya hace tiempo que se supone que el cielo se ha cubierto de oscuridad. Y es cuando has decidido volver, amparándote en tus más fieles enemigas y protectoras.

No has subido al Tercer Templo. Temes encontrarte con Aspros, tener que justificar tu ausencia y tu presumiblemente desastroso aspecto físico. Pero Aspros hace días que no se percata de nada más allá del halo de ambición que le proporciona su oro.

El calmado mar recibe tu herido cuerpo, y lo sana...Por los gemidos que escapan a través de tus labios sellados deduzco que la sal te escuece...

Finges no haberte percatado de mi presencia.

A decir verdad, yo no esperaba tu llegada. Pero si estoy aquí es por tu culpa. O gracias a ti.

Tú me trajiste aquí. Tú nos presentaste al mar y a mí. Tú me enseñaste a amar esta inmensidad de tacto curativo y sabor a sal. Tú me enseñaste a no temerle...a respetarle...y a dejarme seducir por sus carícias.

Hace días que me siento débil, Defteros...Débil de espíritu...pero sólo tu secreta playa lo sabe. Sólo ella ha sido testigo de mis flaquezas de ánimo.

Sigues fingiendo indiferencia hacia mi presencia a poca distancia de ti. Pero no importa. Hoy mi debilidad me ha despojado de la armadura, de las ropas y de los supuestos aires de divinidad que este lugar se empeña en atribuirme sin desear _ver_ más allá.

Con pasos calmados me adentro en la orilla, ya sin miedo. Resisto el primer azote de frescor con la mayor dignidad posible, y sigo unos pasos más hasta que el agua me llega a la cintura. Y entonces sigo tus enseñanzas. Me dejo sumergir unos segundos, y emerjo de nuevo, sintiendo la carícia del mar en todo mi ser.

Tú sigues limpiándote las heridas, y percibo que te detienes un instante para ladear tu rostro hacia mí.

El silencio nos acompaña cómplice por unos momentos.

Unos momentos que son quebrados por el sonido de tu añorada voz.

\- El pueblo de la isla casi desaparece.

Lo dices con dureza. Intentando con muy poca fortuna querer parecer grosero. Ocultando con peor fortuna la satisfacción que te produce saber que fuiste tú el que lo impidió.

\- Tú lo evitaste, Defteros.

Después de unos instantes de profunda inspección hacia mí siento que vuelves tu rostro al frente. Recoges agua entre las palmas de tus manos y te la aplicas sobre el rostro a consciencia, frotándote tus facciones con la repetición de dicha acción. Y seguidamente te sumerges...y aguantas...aguantas...hasta que la eclosión de unas burbujas en la superficie del manto acuoso anuncian la inminente necesidad que pronto tendrás de respirar de nuevo.

Al fin regresas a la superficie, devorando con ansias todas las dosis de aire que durante largos segundos te has privado, y vuelves tu rostro hacia mí otra vez.

\- La salinidad del mar cura las heridas...

\- Lo sé. Tú me lo enseñaste.

\- _Todas_ las heridas, Asmita...

Me has descubierto. Has sabido _ver_ la flaqueza de espíritu que me invade...Y lo sabes.

Sonríes ante el desvelo de mis más secretas intimidades. Y no dices nada más.

El azote de agua que salpica mi rostro a traición lo hace por ti.

###


	22. Azul

**#Azul#**

Una salpicadura de agua a traición.

Una revancha infantil.

Una guerra desatada. Inocente. Divertida. Cercana...Nunca más inofensiva.

Un empujón. Un traspié y un momentáneo derrumbamiento.

El mar agitándose alrededor, albergando el contraataque de honor.

Sonrisas...

No...Risas.

Risas espontáneas.

Claras y sinceras...Próximas y cómplices...

Necesarias...

Un furtivo acercamiento. Un impulso...

Una tentación.

Y el deseo irrefrenable de caer en ella.

Un beso.

Corto, extraño e inesperado.

Puro...

El tiempo detenido en los ensordecedores latidos de dos corazones.

La sorpresa congelando ambas almas.

Y el secreto mejor guardado, al fin desvelado.

No son verdes. Pero son claros al fin...

Azules...apagados...vacíos...

Él tampoco existe en ellos...y ahora le urge cerrarlos.

Y buscarse en otro lugar.

Encontrarse en otro tacto...

Sus propios ojos se cierran...Y sus labios vuelven a traicionarlo.

###


	23. Pasión

**#Pasión#**

No sé que me pasó.

Miento. Sí que lo sé.

Me rendí...no hay más...Me rendí a mi más baja tentación. Y con ella te arrebaté tu tesoro.

Azul...apagado...vacío...

Tenías razón. No hallé nada en ellos.

No...miento. Miento por segunda vez.

Hallé algo. Hallé tristeza...dudas...soledad.

Estás solo. Aunque te escudes en la burda excusa que es tu elección. La soledad duele.

Mi soledad me duele. Descubrir la desnudez de la tuya me dolió...Y necesité borrarla.

Fueron dos besos Asmita...No te quería herir...Sólo deseaba compartir.

Compartir nuestras soledades. Hacerlas menos dolorosas...más cómplices.

Huíste.

Por primera vez en cuatro años, fuíste tú el que huyó. Y no has vuelto.

Por enésima vez en mi vida, me siento estúpido. Sentado en la soledad de tu templo, con la espalda recostada contra una puerta que no sé dónde lleva...y sin siquiera sentir tu cosmos.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te ocultas?

¿De qué huyes?

No deseaba ofenderte...pero entiendo que lo hice. Tu ausencia me lo dice.

Y me maldigo por ello. Creí que éramos amigos...

Amigos...Idiota de mí, si ni siquiera sé qué significa esta palabra.

Pero aquí sigo...esperándote. Porqué estúpidamente te necesito.

No existo en tu mirada...pero tu tacto me convierte en algo real...

Y ahora, tu tacto también se ha ido.

Y sin él, vuelvo a ser una sombra etérea. Sin él recupero mi maldita esencia, ésa que impecable me recuerda...

...que yo no existo.

###

Vete Defteros...por favor...Aléjate de esta puerta, umbral del secreto de Virgo.

Aléjate de mi jardín...Aléjate del Santuario...Vete y vive lejos de aquí.

La pasión quema dentro de ti, y no debes refrenarla. Pero tampoco puedes experimentarla junto a mí.

Para mí la pasión es un espejismo del cuál sólo me puedo permitir ser un alejado testigo.

La pasión no debe formar parte de mi ser. No debe ensombrecer mi misión.

Lo sé...fueron dos besos...¿pero no te das cuenta lo que han despertado en mí?

Ese simple contacto me está alejando del camino que el destino marcó para mí. Ese cálido roce me sacudió con sensaciones que no me debo permitir...

Unas sensaciones desconocidas, y que ahora, por tu culpa, no puedo dejar de querer volver a sentir.

No...Defteros...no puedo sucumbir. Y maldita sea...tu cosmos tras la puerta, cálido contra mi espalda, me apremia a entregarme a la pasión que despertaste en mí.

No...No puedo...No debo...Y sin embargo...lo deseo.

Vete Defteros...por favor...aléjate de aquí. No me obligues a rendirme...

Vete...o no podré hacer otra cosa que abandonar la calidez de tu cosmos que reconforta mi espalda...

...y abrir.

###


	24. Jardín

**#Jardín#**

No te vas. Sigues ahí. Tu cosmos sigue ahí...cálido, poderoso...puro.

No me dejas otra opción...Hoy sigo sintiéndome débil de espíritu. Y tu cercanía me derrota.

Abro la puerta que nos separa. La misma que creía suficientemente poderosa para protegerme...La misma que ha fallado en su misión.

Tomo tu mano y te invito a traspasarla.

Balbuceas palabras sin sentido. Innecesarias.

Mi dedo índice se permite viajar a tus labios para acallarlos. Y no sé porqué me rindo a la necesidad de acariciarlos. Y de volver a dibujar tu rostro en mi mente una vez más.

Tu castigada piel se presenta húmeda. Has llorado...

No llores Defteros...este lugar no se merece tus lágrimas. Y yo tampoco.

Soy ruín...porqué soy débil...Y hoy mi debilidad me rige.

Toma el control de mis manos, las conduce a reconocer tu cuerpo, a viajar a tu pecho y sentir el violento palpitar de un corazón herido dentro de él.

Perdóname, no sé qué me ocurre...

Miento...Sí que lo sé. Deseo ser humano...sentirme humano. Anhelo saber porqué duele tanto la soledad que sólo compartida contigo escuece menos.

Llevo tus manos hacia las hombreras de mi armadura. Siento que tus dedos rehúsan un primer contacto, pero insisto.

No quiero que la toques. No deseo que te recuerde que uno oro idéntico podría cubrirte a tí...

Sólo deseo que me despojes de ella. Que me liberes de mi destino bajo el amparo de la clandestinidad de este jardín sagrado. Sólo anhelo que descubras el alma humana que palpita bajo su divina protección.

Deseo entregarte mi más pura debilidad...aunque ésto signifique traicionar mi compromiso con este lugar.

Tus dedos dudan. Tiemblan y se estremecen ante este frío contacto. Pero vuelvo a insistir, manteniendo tu cálido tacto sobre la frialdad de mi deber.

Y lo haces. Desarmas el primer ensamblaje, y las hombreras caen sobre la inmortal hierba del jardín secreto de Virgo.

Sigues palpándola para hallar el siguiente ensamblaje, pero el temblor de tus dedos y la urgencia que ha empezado a guiarlos entorpecen tal simple acto.

Y entonces ocurre. La armadura de la Virgen lo hace por ti. Y por mí.

No hay orden que la gobierne. Se rebela contra la divinidad que defiende, y abandona mi cuerpo por voluntad propia. Me libera del peso de mi deber como Caballero de la orden de Athena.

Me permite sentirme humano. Y hacerlo ante ti.

Tu respiración se percibe nerviosa, agitada. Me avergüenza reconocer que la mía también.

Pero ya me has vencido. Ya no me dejas otra opción...

Mi alma se estremece, y sólo tu puedes aliviar su dolor.

Tú y el tacto de tus labios.

Quizás me condene. Quizás me libere.

Quizás...

No lo sé.

Espero que vuelvas a regalarme tu tacto. Lo ansío desesperadamente. Pero el respeto que ha nacido en ti te prohíbe brindarme esa colección de sensaciones que sólo tú has conseguido despertarme.

No me respetes tanto, Defteros...el oro que me dignifica descansa en la distancia. Nos observa con calma y sin juicio. Nos vela en nuestra clandestinidad.

Tú no extingues la distancia. Y vuelves a dejarme sin opción.

La distancia que nos separa me sobra. Y no puedo hacer otra cosa...

...hoy la extingo yo.

###


	25. Jamir

**#Jamir#**

\- ¿Qué es lo que turba tu alma, Asmita?

La voz de Hakurei se presenta como un bálsamo de calma para mi atribulada alma. Hacía años que no volvía, pero mis insistentes dudas me han empujado a venir en busca de las respuestas que solo no consigo hallar.

\- Temo que me estoy desviando de mi camino...

\- ¿Por qué crees ésto?

\- He sucumbido a la pasión. He cedido ante la consecución del placer...no me siento digno de defender una armadura que se escuda tras el poder de la espiritualidad.

\- Disfrutar del placer que proporciona la condición humana no tiene porqué ser nocivo, Asmita.

\- Pero aleja el espíritu del camino que las estrellas designaron para mí. No me siento digno de seguir andando el sendero elegido después de haber conocido un sabor vetado para mi existencia.

\- ¿Quién dice que no puedes saborear todo lo que ser un hombre conlleva?

\- Buda...sus enseñanzas...he incumplido sus nobles verdades...he cedido al deseo para aliviar el sufrimiento en vez de eliminar su causa...

Mi voz tiembla...y mis mejillas son acariciadas por unas impertinentes lágrimas que no puedo controlar. Me siento estúpido e indigno, pero Hakurei no me juzga. Simplemente me deja hablar, me escucha como haría un padre...el padre que no recuerdo haber tenido.

\- Si la causa que origina la claudicación frente al deseo es fruto del amor no tiene por qué ser reprochable.

\- ¡Pero yo no puedo sentir amor! ¡No puedo dejarme vencer por el deseo! Ésto sólo confirma la cobardía que duerme en mi corazón...

\- ¿Cobardía? ¿Por qué dices ésto? Tú no eres cobarde Asmita...tu fortaleza interior es envidiable.

\- Soy cobarde porqué hace años que sé que el Santuario es injusto...y no me rebelo ante la injustícia que me acompaña en las sombras desde el primer día que llegué. Soy cobarde porqué no hallo sentido en mi presencia en ese lugar. Soy cobarde porqué dudo de la divinidad a la que se supone que sirvo...soy cobarde porqué pese a todo ésto, allí sigo.

\- Asmita...tus dudas te abruman, lo sé. Cuando te hallé en la Índia ya te abrumaban, y más se acrecentaron cuando te traje hasta aquí. Dudar es tu sino, pero no te das cuenta que son tus dudas lo que te hace fuerte. La manera en que las enfrentas, les da sentido. Dudar te acerca a la verdad. Dudar te convierte en humano...

\- En un humano ruín e injusto.

\- En un humano que llega a conocer la dicha de amar.

Amar...¿es ésto a lo que estúpidamente me he rendido? ¿Amar significa sufrir?

\- El amor debilita el espíritu.

\- O lo fortalece. Ser capaz de amar no es una cualidad que te haga débil. Ser capaz de amar, pese al cruel destino que a veces dibujan las estrellas, te convierte en valiente.

\- O en egoísta.

\- ¿Por qué te castigas así, Asmita?

\- Los astros designaron para mí un camino del cuál ya he andado más de la mitad, lo sé. La Guerra Santa ya ha comezado...los espectros de Hades ya están regresando a la vida...Yo debería entregarme exclusivamente a mi deber, preparame para una batalla de dudoso final...hallar mi rol en los acontecimientos de esta era...En cambio, mi alma me pide ceder a la compañía humana, disfrutarla, anhelarla día tras día, olvidándome del propósito por el cuál deberé entregar mi vida...

\- Tus propias palabras acaban de demostrar que no te olvidas de tu deber.

\- ¡Pero cedo al egoísmo más puro para procurarme bienestar!

\- Cedes a tu condición de hombre. El cuerpo humano necesita alimento para subsistir. Su abuso es nocivo, pero en medida y equilibrio es vital. Con el alma ocurre lo mismo...hay que alimentarla...

\- La meditación proporciona su alimento.

\- Y experimentar puro amor lo completa. Asmita...tú mismo lo has afirmado, la Guerra Santa ha comenzado...Todo lucharemos en ella, y es probable que muchos de nosotros le entreguemos la vida. Ahora dime...¿cómo podemos luchar si no sabemos lo que defendemos? Vive Asmita...experimenta este regalo del universo...sólo así podrás entregar tu vida de guerrero en paz. Sólo si te permites disfrutar de todo lo que ser un simple humano conlleva podrás luchar en completa entrega.

 _-_ ¿Así...amar no implica olvidar la espiritualidad que me hace fuerte?

\- Así es, Asmita...amar no te debilita, al contrario. Rendirte al acto de amar te das las armas para luchar.

Y para saber lo que el sacrifio de uno mismo defiende. Y lo que es capaz de salvar.

###


	26. Esperanzas

**#Esperanzas#**

Has abandonado la cama temprano, permitiéndome quedarme en ella. Regodearme en la suavidad de tus sábanas. En el aroma a jazmín que desprenden.

O que desprendían antes de albergar una de nuestras ya usuales batallas.

He perdido la cuenta de las semanas que hace que nos rendimos...

Sólo sé que estos últimos meses han sido menos oscuros, menos dolorosos. Más soportables. Y más esperanzadores.

Y no sólo para mí. Para ti también. Tu sonrisa te ha traicionado más a menudo. Y la aparición del hoyuelo de tu mejilla ha encendido innumerables fuegos que cada vez hemos aprendido a apagar con más calma y destreza.

Has subido a la cámara del Patriarca. Una reunión me has dicho...de la cuál ignorabas el tema a tratar. Está bien...no necesito que me des explicaciones. Los temas que se gestan aquí hace tiempo que ya no me preocupan. Sé que Aspros está en una buena posición. Sé que está entrenando duro para poder ostentar el título del próximo Patriarca. Y sé que lo logrará. Ya queda poco para que se haga público el nombre del Caballero Dorado a ocupar dicho rango.

Ya quedan sólo días para ser libre de mi condena.

Quizás el Patriarca te requiere para saber tu opinión al respecto. Sé que no aprecias a Aspros, pero también sé que eres justo, y que no hablarás para perjudicarle ni para beneficiarle. Si emites una opinión, será noble y justa. Fiel a la verdad que sientas en ese momento. Y sé que en el fondo aprecias el poder de Aspros...

Es extraño, pero casi puedo afirmar que hoy me siento feliz. Quizás cuando regreses puedo leer algún fragmento de la novela que dejamos a medias la otra noche, o por qué no...rescatar ese libro de Dégel que proviene de tus tierras, y que aún no he devuelto a su lugar...

Quizás necesites entrenar...si es así me iré. Tus entrenamientos siguen siendo un misterio para mí, pero no más profundos que el mismo misterio que siempre ha representado tu presencia en este lugar.

Hoy me siento insólitamente feliz, e infantilmente espero tu llegada, sintiéndome nervioso sin razón cuando escucho el repicar de tus solemnes pasos reverberar en las paredes de tu sobrio templo.

Te espero sentado en medio de tu cama, anhelando que éste sea el destino que elijas de nuevo una vez tu armadura nos deje libres y nos ampare nuestra intimidad desde la distancia.

Te espero, y tu llegas. Y tu presencia inexplicablemente me borra la sonrisa y me eriza los temores.

No hablas, no me prestas atención...me ignoras...

¿Qué ocurre Asmita? ¿Qué ha pasado allí arriba? ¿Por qué me ofreces tremenda indiferencia?

No me gusta la actitud que me estás ofreciendo. No la comprendo...No la acepto. Ahora ya no. No después de la confianza que nos ha unido. Y no puedo reprimirme...

Me alzo y me dirijo hacia ti. Intento aclamar tu atención, pero ni tan sólo te dignas a ladear tu rostro hacia mí.

Y no puedo más. Algo te ocurre, y necesito saber qué...

\- Asmita...

\- Vete Defteros.

\- ¿Cómo...?

No entiendo tu orden. Porqué no es una petición...acabas de proferirme una orden.

\- Que te vayas.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¡Vete!

Me gritas. Nunca lo habías hecho...me gritas, y me dedicas una expresión de desprecio y furia desconocida en ti. Tus palabras me han congelado la voluntad, y tú la tomas por mí. Te acercas, me agarras del brazo y me echas de tu morada como si mi presencia la ensuciara. ¿Desde cuándo me tratas con esta arrogancia? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto como Aspros?

Tú no eres así...algo te ocurre y necesito que lo compartas conmigo, que me permitas ayudarte...pero vuelves a gritarme que desaparezca.

Que desaparezca...cómo si alguna vez hubiera existido...

Creí que lo había hecho, al menos junto a ti, pero hoy mi alegría ha sido un espejismo. Un espejismo roto que me ha mostrado la verdadera naturaleza de tu corazón.

No eres distinto a nadie, Asmita. No eres ni misterioso ni divino...eres tan humano como todos...

Hoy tu actitud me lo reafirma...el oro cambia...el oro pudre las almas que lo visten...

Y tú no eres distinto...el oro hoy también te ha vencido.

###


	27. Impotencia

**#Impotencia#**

Nunca antes me había resultado tan doloroso descender la escalinata del Santuario e internarme en el Sexto Templo.

He deseado estúpidamente que te hubieras ido. Pero no lo has hecho...Sigues allí, y ahora tu presencia y compañía me duele. Más que mi destino. Más que tu condena. Infinitamente más que mis eternas dudas.

No puedo seguir disfrutando del exquisito regalo que ha supuesto tu incondicional cercanía. Temía que llegara el momento de verme obligado a alejarme de ella, pero no quería imaginar cuándo se haría realidad este castigo.

Pero el momento ha llegado, y debes alejarte de mí. Debes hacerlo, y yo no puedo decirte por qué. No lo comprenderías...ni yo mismo me atrevo a comprenderlo en la crudeza de su magnitud.

En breve te heriré, Defteros. Más de lo que he hecho nunca...y por éso, empiezo a lastimarte ahora. Espero que algún día lo comprendas...no ya que me perdones. Seguramente los acontecimientos que se sucederán no podrán merecer ningún perdón...

No me queda otra opción que alejarte de mí. Mostrarte mi peor parte, conseguir que me aborrezcas ahora...Ahora que todavía puedes disfrutar de la cercanía de tu hermano, ya no importa si es nociva o no...

Deberías haberte ido Defteros...Te lo rogué demasiadas veces, tantas como las negaciones que te ofrecí a tu petición de acompañarte en tu fuga, uniéndome a ti con mi deserción.

No lo hice, y ya no tengo margen para arrepentirme. La Guerra Santa se avecina, su corazón ya late en el aire...cada día lo presiento con más intensidad...y el honor de Aspros está en entredicho.

No sólo yo dudo de su bondad...El Patriarca también. Poner su honradez a prueba es una prioridad. Ofrecer mis servicios para conseguirlo, una misión que detesto, pero que es necesario desempeñar.

Defteros...saldrás herido...

Por éso, debes empezar a odiarme ahora.

Entro en mis aposentos privados y te ignoro. Ni te imaginas cómo me duele hacer ésto, pero sigo ignorando tu recién descubierta alegría, deseando que te alejes por propia voluntad. Pero no lo haces. Te acercas a mí, me reclamas atención, me preguntas qué me sucede...y te grito.

Te grito...y mi alma me ensordece con sus reproches hacia mi acción.

Te ordeno que te vayas...

Sé que no lo comprendes, pero es necesario que tu odio hacia mi nazca hoy.

Te agarro de un brazo y tragándome las ganas de confesarte la verdad, te invito a abandonar Virgo...y a no regresar.

Vete Defteros...insúltame...despréciame...porqué seguro que lo mereceré.

Lárgate, y hazlo ya.

Antes que mis lágrimas me traicionen.

Antes que la debilidad me gane.

Antes que la impotencia que me invade te muestre el dolor que me impide respirar.

Impotencia...éso es lo que siento...

Impotencia ante el deber. Impotencia ante la delineación, cada vez más clara, de mi rol en este lugar.

Impotencia ante no ser capaz de agradecerte el regalo de enseñarme tanto...

...como el significado que encierra la palabra amar.

###


	28. Roto

_Los "Momentos" que se sucederán a partir de ahora son posteriores a la muerte de Aspros._

* * *

 **#Roto#**

He rehúsado tocarla desde el mismo instante que la rechazaste.

Deduzco que el oro sigue manchado de sangre. Con su sangre. Con tu sangre...

Pero Hakurei deja correr sus dedos sobre su resquebrajada superfície, impregnada de deshonor.

Percibo cómo tantea las brechas, y las cicatrices que tu puño dejó allí. Sus dedos se detienen, y me atrevo a afirmar que han llegado a la obertura que luce en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Percibo su tristeza al corroborar que el espacio abierto en él es suficiente para dejar pasar un puño.

Tu puño...

Hakurei me habla, pero no le oigo. Mis pensamientos están muy lejos de Jamir. Mis pensamientos todavía no han podido avanzar desde esa maldita noche que prometí herirte.

Y hacerlo de verdad.

La voz de Hakurei vuelve a mis oídos, intentando reclamar mi atención a través de la repetida pronunciación de mi nombre.

Finalmente alzo el rostro bañado en lágrimas que no me avergüenzo de mostrar...no a él, y afirma lo que ya sabía antes de venir.

\- La armadura se puede arreglar.

Lo sé. La armadura se puede arreglar. Pero...¿y tu alma?

Tu alma se rompió definitivamente en el mismo instante que tu puño acabó con tu condena.

Hakurei toma la daga en su mano y pide con su calma natural la aproximación del joven Atla.

Géminis necesita sangre para revivir. Pero no es la sangre de este chiquillo la que debe derramarse sobre ella...No sobre _tu_ armadura...

Con decisión ando hacia el viejo Hakurei y tomo la daga de sus manos. No hace falta que diga nada para que él lea mi dolor.

\- Asmita, no es necesario...

\- Lo es...

Otra lágrima surca mi rostro, pero no importa...

La daga secciona la piel de mi muñeca y la sangre empieza a brotar.

Géminis la recibe...y con ella se recompondrá.

Pero ¿y tu alma?

¿Quién la recompondrá?

###


	29. ¿Por qué?

**#¿Por qué?#**

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!

Las lágrimas me ciegan...apenas puedo respirar...una infita opresión en mi pecho lo prohíbe...el corazón me duele con cada latido y mi mente no cesa de ser martilleada una y otra vez por la misma pregunta...

¿Por qué? ¿por qué...? ¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué...Aspros? ¿Por qué querías traicionar al Santuario? ¿Por qué querías librarte de mí? ¿Por qué era falsa tu promesa?

¿Siempre lo fue? ¿Hubo alguna vez un lazo real que nos uniera?

¿Por qué te perdiste...? ¿Dónde quedó el hermano con el que crecí...? ¿Cuando empezó a morir...? ¡¿Y por qué?!

Manipulaste mi mente...mis acciones...querías asesinarme...¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste y acabaste así con mi sufrimiento? ¿Por qué permitiste que fuera yo el que detuviera tu corazón?

No merezco vivir...pero no puedo morir...

¡Maldita sea! Las lágrimas me nublan la visión, pero no impiden que busque la muerte en otro lugar...ardiente y salvaje...quizás tan salvaje como yo.

La lava ha emergido desde mi llegada, quizás para brindarme la muerte que merezco...pero no muero...

¡¿Por qué?!

Mi piel resiste sus lamidas, se reconforta con su fuego...siento el ardor que surge de esta sangrienta garganta de lava correr por mis venas y deseo desesperadamente consumirme en él...pero no sucede...

Algo me da fuerzas...algo lucha para consolarme desde dentro...¿eres tú, maldito volcán de Kanon? ¿quién te da permiso para sufrir junto a mí?

¡¿Por qué?!

Deseo que me engullas, que calcines mi cuerpo entre tu corrosiva sangre...deseo que te cobres todo el mal que ha salido de mi puño...deseo que me purifiques el alma antes de morir...

Pero no lo haces...

La desesperación me consume. Las lágrimas me escuecen sobre el rostro descubierto...libre...condenado...El rostro de un asesino de hermanos...

Los cierro con fuerza...

Un lacerante grito desgarra mi garganta...

Y ni así puedo librarme de otra maldita imagen...De tu ignominiosa imagen...siempre tan serena...y finalmente altiva...distante...

Desconocida.

¿Por qué Asmita? ¿Por qué...?

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué hurgaste en mi mente y me salvaste a mí?

¿Por qué no liberaste la mente de Aspros? ¿Por qué no salvaste a tu camarada?

¿Por qué me condenaste así?

¿Por qué te aborrezco tanto? ¿Y por qué duele hacerlo?

¡¿Por qué...?!

###


	30. Elección

**#Elección#**

Mi espalda sigue aplastada contra las ardientes rocas que conforman las paredes de tu nuevo hogar.

La furia que te domina ha cerrado tus manos alrededor de mi cuello y tu voz, más ronca y gutural, escupe veneno.

No te frenes Defteros...lo merezco...

Tu ataque...tus insultos...

Toda la rabia que viertes sobre mí es merecida. Y necesaria.

Aún así, controlada.

No te reprimas...la fuerza con la que me inmovilizas no es tu fuerza. Ni la sombra de ella...

\- ¡¿A qué has venido, _Virgo_?!

Me gritas con desprecio. Me nombras como nunca antes lo habías hecho...Te enfurece mi presencia. Y _su_ presencia. Pero ella debe estar contigo.

Con el Caballero de Géminis. Con Defteros, su legítimo defensor.

\- ¡Me repugnas! Tu altivez... tu frialdad... ¡Yo confiaba en tí!

Te comprendo...y acepto tu rabia.

Me la merezco. Pero algún día entenderás que no tuve otra opción.

\- ¡Debiste ayudar a Aspros! ¡Era tu camarada!

Era un traidor...

No te respondo. La opresión que ejercen tus manos en mi garganta lo impide. Pero siguen mesurando su fuerza. Lastímame, Defteros...Hazlo si así tu alma halla alguna pizca de redención...

\- ¡Eres patético _Virgo_!

Lo sé...

\- Al menos ¡defiéndete! ¡muestra algo de honor!

¿Tengo honor? No Defteros...quizás yo también lo perdí...

Tus ásperas manos se agarran a la obertura del cuello de mi armadura y me lanzan unos metros lejos de tí.

El terreno arde...tu alma arde...el volcán arde con ella...

Pero tu culpa...tu culpa arde más que la sangre de esta tierra. Ahora, tu tierra.

\- ¡Lárgate, _Virgo_! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas más!

Lentamente me alzo e intento encararte...Sí, me iré, pero antes debes saber sólo una cosa.

\- No tuve elección...

Vuelves a abalanzarte sobre mí y solamente la expansión de tu enorme cosmos te vale para hacerme trastabillar y retroceder.

\- ¡La tuviste, maldito condenado! ¡Aspros debía vivir!

Quizás tengas razón. Quizás Aspros tenía salvación. Pero si le salvaba a él, ¿que seguiría siendo de ti?

No Defteros...nunca hubo otra elección para mí.

\- Aspros podía ser mi camarada...pero yo...

\- ¡¿Tú qué, maldita sea?!

Me rindo...hoy vuelvo a estar sin elección. Y confieso, hundido en mi propio dolor...

\- Yo te amo a tí...

###

* * *

 _Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a tod s los que seguís estos pequeñitos "momentos". Vuestros reviews son combustible para mí, y para seguir adelante con mis locuras. ¡Gracias y saludos para todos!_


	31. Perdón

**#Perdón#**

Vuelves.

Sigues regresando aquí. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿De qué huyes?

¿De tus remordimientos? ¿De los recelos de tus otros camaradas? ¿De tu soledad?

No ocultas tu cosmos cuando lo haces. Me avisas de tu presencia...Y yo me alejo.

Dejas comida en mi guarida. Y ropa...¿acaso no sabes que un demonio no necesita vestirse de gala para sembrar su maldad?

Deseo aborrecerte...pero no puedo.

Yo fui tu elección y la razón me abruma, Asmita. No es digno de ti actuar olvidando la razón...y yo no merecía tu compasión.

¡Maldita sea!

Vuelves, y con el aroma que arrastra tu presencia me ofreces demasiados recuerdos que debo olvidar.

Pero tampoco puedo...y no...en el fondo de lo poco que me queda de corazón, no lo deseo.

Vete, por favor...no regreses buscando un perdón que no soy capaz de otorgar...

¡¿No te das cuenta que no hay perdón para nosotros?!

Yo maté a mi hermano...pero la salvación que tú labraste en mí empuñó el golpe final...

Tú eres tan culpable como yo...pero ésto ya lo sabes...

Y por éso regresas...

La culpa compartida duele menos ¿verdad?

Espero paciente que te largues, pero no lo haces...

Eres tozudo. Y yo quiero serlo tanto como tú, pero no puedo...y también me aborrezco por ello.

No dejarás de acudir a las ardientes tierras que tú mismo me presentaste ¿no?

Lo siento, pero me obligas a echarte de ellas por segunda vez.

Me descubro, me acerco hacia ti y te hallo sentado en el suelo con tus ropas livianas e impolutas, esperándome.

No vistes la armadura, y estúpidamente es un detalle que agradezco. El oro te mancilla...El oro te convierte en _Virgo_ , pero hoy ha venido Asmita...

Lo has hecho adrede ¿ me equivoco?

Sabes cómo desarmarme...eras tan sólo un crío cuando ya lo hiciste por primera vez...cuando ofreciste una maldita mandarina a una sombra que nadie debía ver...

¿Por qué, Asmita?

Quiero echarte de mi maldición, pero tu pesar me vence...Sé que no fue fácil tu elección. Dudo que fuera la correcta...Me convertiste en un condenado ogro...pero a tí no te puedo engañar...

Nunca he podido.

Me siento a tu lado, en silencio...Deseo mostrarte desprecio, pero tu voz se arma de valor y habla antes que me fuerce a herirte una vez más.

\- No mataste a tu hermano...- Alzas tu rostro, y me _miras_ con lágrimas que bañan el vacío de tus ojos.- Aspros hacía tiempo que ya había muerto...

Lo sé Asmita...lo sé...

Sigues con tu rostro vuelto hacia mí, con tu inherte mirada descubierta, mostrando sin pudor un dolor que te hiere, quizás tanto como a mí.

No soporto mirarme en unos ojos que no me _ven._

Necesito desesperadamente cerrarlos...

Y me odio otra vez.

Porqué tu pesar me vence. Y porqué deseo ser vencido por él.

Has vuelto, y contigo han regresado las ansias de existir, de sentirme vivo...y humano.

Sólo tu tacto ha conseguido hacerme sentir así...

Y a la necesidad de tu tacto me vuelvo a rendir.

###


	32. Volver

**#Volver#**

\- Debo regresar.

Lo digo mientras me apresuro a cubrirme con las ropas que tú mismo me has arrancado a discreción.

Lucen rotas...deshilachadas...Mis dedos lo perciben al notar la carencia de forma que ahora presentan.

Apuesto que también están sucias.

Pero no importa. La única suciedad que me pesa es la que ocupa mi alma.

Y sólo redescubrir el sabor de tus labios ha podido endulzar su intenso amargor.

Tú no te vistes...hace tiempo que tu cuerpo se presenta libre. Únicamente te acomodas tus raídos pantalones.

Les falta un botón...

Pero ésto es algo que a ti tampoco te importa. Tú mismo dijiste que un demonio no necesita vestirse de gala para sembrar su maldad.

¿Qué maldad Defteros?

¿Cuándo aceptarás que la maldad es una palabra que carece de sentido en ti?

Sigo cubriéndome con las telas resultantes de nuestro desenfreno, de nuestro perdón.

Y tú fijas tu mirada sobre mí en silencio.

\- Debo irme, Defteros...

Insisto en mi intención, y tiento la posibilidad de enojarte una vez más...

\- Podrías venir conmigo...

\- El Santuario nunca fue mi lugar.

Lo dices con voz grave. Con pretendida frialdad. Y con dolor.

Sé que aún te duele aceptar que eres el digno Caballero de Géminis. Y siempre te dolerá.

Comprendo tu rechazo, pero esta armadura un día será defendida por ti.

\- Si decidieras regresar, serás bienvenido. Y respetado...

\- Demasiado tarde, Asmita...

Lo sé. Demasiado tarde para que ese lugar busque tu perdón. Pero defenderás la armadura. No por el Santuario...No porqué yo te lo ruegue...Ni siquiera por ti.

Lo harás por él.

Algo me dice que será así, pero ésto tú aún no lo sabes. Y yo sólo lo ansío creer.

Traicionándome a mí mismo ladeo mi rostro hacia la caja de Pandora que contiene el objeto de tu maldición. Su energía palpita dentro de mi ser.

Y sé que también dentro del tuyo.

Apuesto a que tus ojos también la observan con recelo, y al fin vuelves a regalarme tu voz tomada por el volcán.

Pero tu voz, al fin. Libre. Digna...

Tu voz...

\- Llévatela. No la quiero aquí.

\- Es tuya Defteros...por mucho que la aleje de ti, ella elegirá volver.

Silencio...

Nuestro cómplice silencio nos abraza, pero tú no lo resistes mucho.

\- No debiste hacerlo Asmita.- Sé a qué te refieres, pero callo.- Géminis no merecía tu sangre.

\- Tú sí.

El silencio vuelve, y puedo afirmar que frunces tu ceño y te fuerzas a retener tu innata emoción dentro de ti, luchando para hacer honor al nombre que tú mismo te has impuesto.

\- Debo regresar al Santuario, Defteros...

Permaneces quieto y callado, y yo no puedo demorar más. Una misión me espera.

Una misión de incierto final, pero que al fin, con tu perdón, me siento capaz de afrontar.

Me dispongo a marchar, pero tu voz me retiene de nuevo.

\- ¿Volverás?

Una tenue lluvia empieza a caer sobre nosotros. Podría ser fresca, pero la atmósfera de tus ardientes tierras hace que se perciba cálida.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva?

\- Quiero que vuelva Asmita. No el Caballero de Virgo.

Está bien. Lo acepto. Virgo no regresará al volcán.

Volveré, Defteros. No sé cuando...pero si tú me lo pides, lo haré.

Quizás antes que deje de llover...

O quizás para vivir otra lluvia futura junto a ti.

La última lluvia que deseo vivir antes de morir.

###


	33. Despedida

**#Despedida#**

Te adentras en las aguas con delicadeza. Y con un inmenso respeto.

Yo te observo desde la orilla con aroma a muerte. Estas aguas no son como las que me han sanado toda mi vida.

No son cristalinas...ni saladas. Son unas aguas lejanas...y con intenso aroma a muerte.

Viniste a Kanon con la petición que te acompañara a una misión, que necesitabas mi ayuda para llevarla a cabo...

¿Desde cuándo Asmita ha necesitado ayuda? ¿Dónde dejaste tu orgullo?

Pero como siempre, me venciste. Y acepté.

Incluso accedí a cubrirme el torso para emprender tu misión.

 _"No quiero que me acompañe el demonio de la Isla Kanon. Necesito a Defteros..."_

Usaste mis armas, y aquí estoy. Defteros...y nadie más.

No es una misión lo que te ha traído aquí, Asmita. Nunca fue tu intención, ahora lo sé.

Es una despedida. Y la constatación de esta realidad me estruja el corazón.

Las aguas del Ganges llegan a tu cintura, y observo cómo tus manos la recogen y la llevan a tu rostro.

Una y otra vez...como si estuvieran haciendo honor a un ritual sagrado.

Te estás despidiendo de tus orígenes, y me asusta que lo hagas...

Te vuelves hacia mí, y me sonríes. Tu sonrisa hoy es pura. Y profundamente triste.

Alzas tu mano y la mantienes extendida, reclamando mi aproximación.

Una aproximación que dudo perpetrar durante unos instantes. Pero vuelves a sonreírme, y no me dejas otra opción.

Tomo tu mano y siento cómo estrechas la mía con fuerza. Y con infinito amor.

\- Sé valiente Defteros...la muerte nunca es el final...sólo un paso más...un _hasta luego..._

No soy valiente, Asmita, aunque no es a la muerte a lo que temo.

Soy egoísta. Profundamente egoísta.

Te estás despidiendo de lo que más amas...y temo tu gesto.

No quiero que te despidas...

Aún no.

No deseo tu adiós.

Y mi egoísmo no puede aceptar un _hasta luego._

Unas tediosas lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, pero te acompaño. Dejo que el Ganges bañe mi piel...

Y lucho para creer que aún te tengo.

Te acompaño en el _hasta luego_ que dedicas a las tierras que te vieron nacer.

Pero hoy no te despedirás de nada más.

Mi egoísmo no lo acepta.

Y mi valentía simplemente se va junto con el temor de otro adiós que ignoro cuándo llegará.

###


	34. Hasta luego

**#Hasta luego#**

Tu cosmos se estremece al notar mi presencia. Y se agita aún más cuando tu mirada cae sobre mí.

Tienes razón, Defteros...acabo de incumplir mi promesa. La armadura me viste. Y lo hace en tu hogar.

Pero esta noche Virgo me deberá acompañar...y el Santuario ya no lo volveré a pisar.

Me acerco a ti, a la calidez de la hoguera que siempre te acompaña. Te busco, y sólo encuentro silencio...y rechazo...

Defteros...por favor...mírame...no me rehuyas...

No me puedo ir así.

No dejes que me vaya así...

Fuera de tu gruta el viento azota el volcán. Es un viento húmedo...cada vez más feroz...

Anuncia lluvia.

Mi última lluvia.

Y deseo vivirla junto a ti.

\- Defteros...

\- Has venido con Virgo.

Tu voz quiere ofrecerme desprecio, desdén...indiferencia...

Pero sólo consigue transmitirme temor.

No temas, Defteros...y mírame...

\- Te pedí que no trajeras tu oro aquí.

\- Pues quítamelo, Defteros...

Vuelve el silencio, y hoy se estremece junto al viento. Fuera empieza a llover...y no me reprimo más. Agarro tu mano. Tiembla...y te enfurece no poder controlar su temblor.

Intensifico mi agarre en ella, y te invito a seguirme fuera. No temas Defteros...sólo deseo que me regales una última vez la sensación de vivir.

La fina lluvia se va tornando más densa, intensa...Vivámosla juntos.

\- Despójame del oro...de Virgo...de mi destino...Libérame de él por un instante...

Dudas. Deseas y te resistes. Temes y sientes frustración. Lloras...

No me pienso ir así, Defteros... Agarro tus manos y las llevo hacia los ensamblajes de mi armadura.

\- Quítamela como ya hiciste una vez...

Sigues dudando, y yo no me reprimo más.

Te beso.

Con dulzura, con furia y frenesí. Con deseo y con pasión. Con agradecimiento...con amor.

Tus labios responden. Tus manos despiertan...sí, Defteros...Siénteme. Y hazme sentir...

Virgo va cayendo...las partes van siendo desensambladas con torpeza e imprecisión, y es ella misma que finalmente libera por completo mi cuerpo de su prisión.

Ya sólo estamos tú y yo.

Y nuestra última lluvia bañándonos con compasión.

Me entrego. Te entregas. Nos quemamos...ardemos...

La pasión nos consume...y luego sólo queda el dulce sabor de la explosión.

Te abrazas a mí. Con fuerza. Con dolor...

Hundes tu rostro en mi hombro, y yo te abrazo en respuesta.

Nuestro silencio vuelve. Y la lluvia cesa junto con la extinción del viento.

La noche será serena. Quizás será una noche de clara luna...No lo sé.

Sólo sé que debo decirte _hasta luego..._

Las lágrimas acuden a mis inertes ojos. Las tuyas bañan mi hombro. La complicidad de nuestro silencio nos abraza...

Debo irme...

Pero también puedo demorarlo unos momentos más.

La luna aún tardará en nacer.

 _Hasta luego_ es algo que nos diremos después.

###


	35. Hasta luego II

**#Hasta luego II#**

Te vas...y lo haces con la misma serenidad con la que llegaste cuando todavía eras un niño, años atrás.

Te vas...y lo haces solo.

Nada ha podido cambiar tu determinación. Nada...Ni siquiera yo.

Dices que no necesitas llevarte nada allí donde vas. Sólo tu armadura y un maldito rosario que he odiado desde el primer momento en que mi vista se ha posado en él. Un rosario que debe vivir...y por el cuál tú vas a morir.

Eres un mentiroso, Asmita. Si no necesitas nada...¿por qué diablos te llevas la única pizca de humanidad que queda en mi corazón? ¿por qué te llevas mis ruegos? ¿por qué te llevas los únicos momentos de mi vida que no duele recordar?

Deseo que regreses, que te olvides de tu misión...del Santuario...de todo y de todos...

¡Vas a morir solo, maldita sea! ¡Y ningún camarada tuyo lo va a saber!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te rindes?

¡Abandónales! Los desprecios que han vertido durante años sobre ti no merecen tu sacrificio...

Quiero que regreses, y que me devuelvas lo que me has robado al partir...

Nuestros momentos Asmita...nuestros momentos...Porqué sin ellos no sé cómo podré vivir.

Te odio...te odio con todas mis fuerzas, y ya te extraño.

Siento tu cosmos arder...rasgar la clara noche...Géminis emite resonancias ensordecedoras con cada oleada que tu cosmos exhala, y no la soporto.

Necesito que se calle, que no te llore...y la lanzo dentro del volcán, deseando que también arda con él.

Pero no se calla. Su lamento es cada vez más intenso, como más alarmante es el derroche de cosmos que regalas a aquellos que nunca han querido conocerte.

Y yo no puedo más. No deseo ser testigo de su inminente extinción...pero la respiración me falta, las fuerzas se descontrolan y las lágrimas hace tiempo que me ciegan...

Tu cosmos estalla...y un rugido me lacera la garganta...

Kanon despierta, y ruge conmigo, descontrolado...desesperado...solo...

Su sangre emerge, y me lame.

Me lame las heridas que tú has abierto en mi alma...y yo deseo fundirme en su mar de lágrimas de lava...deseo odiarte...

Pero no puedo, Asmita...

No puedo...

Y me resisto a ofrecerte mi _hasta luego._

El pecho me duele, mis ojos escuecen y respirar se convierte en una tortura, merecida quizás. Mis rodillas ceden, y la sangre de Kanon me abraza...y estúpidamente el desconsuelo me gana.

Y en él sólo puedo emitir el mismo ruego una y otra vez.

Un momento más, Asmita...démonos sólo un momento más...

###


	36. Último momento

**#Último momento#**

Un gran lienzo cubre el cenizo cielo.

Las cenizas hace días que también cubren mi alma. Sólo cenizas...y nada más.

A mis pies yace, inconsciente, un muchacho.

Obró el milagro...detuvo a Kanon.

No con fuerza...sino con pasión. Con pura pasión y entrega. Con la inocencia por bandera y la voluntad como única arma.

Y con la ayuda de tu sangre...

Regalaste tu sangre Asmita, demasiadas veces...

Aunque quizás este muchacho se la merecía. Más que Géminis. Más que yo.

Te rogué entre agonizante desesperación un último momento...

\- Y aquí estoy Defteros...

\- Pero etéreo...efímero...

\- Eterno. Las almas son eternas...amigo mío...

\- No tengo fe en tus creencias.

\- Y yo no la tenía en tus métodos de maestro, y mira a Tenma...le has hecho fuerte. Y siento que en parte, le envidias...

Tus palabras llegan nítidas a mi mente. Como siempre, tienes razón...y callo. Miro al muchacho, y evito mirarte a ti. No deseo que me descubras frágil. Que vuelvas a saber que mis ojos insisten en llorarte. Me convertí en un demonio...¿lo recuerdas? Y los demonios no lloran. Sólo atemorizan.

Pero tu cosmos sigue abrazándome. Arropándome...y de nuevo, me desarmas.

\- Moríste solo.

\- No, Defteros. Nuestros momentos me acompañaron.

Silencio. Siempre nuestros silencios vuelven, y siento que tu cosmos se mueve...que se materializa en tu viva imagen frente a mí. Pero no quiero mirarte Asmita...no puedo llenarme la vista de algo que ya nunca más voy a tener...

Cierro mi mirada con fuerza, escondo el rostro bajo mis greñas, me muerdo los labios con rabia. Y tu tacto sobre mis mejillas, casi real, me invita a rendirme.

Y entonces te veo. Entre odiosas lágrimas de debilidad, te veo...

Y por primera vez en años, intuyo que tú también me ves.

Tus ojos brillan, me reflejan. Consiguen que al fin exista, y que lo haga frente al único que no necesitaba verme para saber que siempre he estado aquí.

Y mis ojos...mis ojos se nublan todavía más, cegándome de tristeza y añoranza.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Era mi destino...mi deber...

Sonríes con serenidad y dulzura. Sin rencor. Y el hoyuelo de tu mejilla sigue robándome la atención.

\- Pudiste haberte rebelado contra él.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Otra vez me vences, y me sermoneas...No cambias Asmita. Ni la trascendencia de la vida consigue borrar tu naturaleza tan divina...y tan humana.

Pero tienes razón. No, no lo hice. Nunca fuí tan valiente.

\- Géminis te espera, Defteros...sólo aguarda tu orden.

\- Ésta nunca ha sido mi guerra.

\- Quizás no. Pero lucharás...no porqué yo te lo ruegue, no por ti...lo harás por él.

 _Por él..._

Por Aspros.

\- Sientes su cosmos, lo sé...

\- Sí, pero no es su cosmos, Asmita. Es oscuro...maldito. Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez. Aspros ya hacía tiempo que había muerto.

\- Él te espera. Te necesita...aunque quizás no lo sabe. Sí, tienes razón, está maldito...y sabes que sólo tú puedes liberarle.

\- ¿Vienes solamente para darme órdenes?

Quiero parecer ruín, indiferente...fuerte. Pero sé que no puedo ocultarte el estremecimiento que asalta mi alma. No a ti.

\- No, Defteros...no he venido a decirte lo que ya sabes. Y lo que asumirás cuando se de tu instante.

\- Entonces...¿a qué has venido?

\- Rogaste un último momento.

\- Mis flaquezas lo hicieron por mí.

Tú voz no pierde la calma, la serenidad...La mía hace lustros que ignora el significado que estas palabras encierran.

Pero tú vuelves a sonreír mientras el tacto de tu cosmos sigue filtrándose en mí. Mis silenciosas lágrimas se empeñan en mostrarme condenadamente humano, y tu calidez las borra mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran, se sostienen...mientras por primera vez se miran y se ven.

\- Este momento no es más que un sueño, un instante que no sé si recordaré...ni tan sólo sé si es real o si mi mente ha enfermado de soledad.

\- Toda vida humana es un instante dentro de la inmensidad del misterio del universo. Todos somos efímeros instantes predestinados a renacer y repetirse...en una vida, en dos...eternamente.

Mi corazón late desbocado, y tu imagen tímidamente se desvanece. Temo otra despedida que no quiero vivir, pero tu voz aún se escucha nítida en mi interior.

\- No temas, Defteros...y escucha tu corazón. Sólo él sabe la respuesta. Sólo él te guiará en la oscuridad de tu destino.

Estúpidamente no quiero que te vayas. No aún. Necesito otra respuesta...la última respuesta a mi existir sin razón.

\- ¿Qué viste en mí, Asmita?

Tu reflejo sonríe, tu cosmos me abraza.

\- Pureza...bondad...amor...Lo supe siempre, Defteros. No necesitaba verte para saberlo, sólo sentirte...

\- ¿Y ahora qué ves?

\- Veo un rostro esculpido por el dolor. Veo un rostro que siento hermoso...un rostro vestido de nobleza...con una mirada incapaz de servir a la maldad.

Mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo, con calma, con nostalgia...con aceptación quizás. Y mi último e infantil ruego no se hace esperar.

\- No te vayas, Asmita. No aún...

\- El cosmos de Virgo que impregnó a Pegaso se agota. Debo irme, Defteros...pero recuerda, nos dijimos _hasta luego..._ nunca adiós...

Una última mirada, extraña, intensa, compartida. Un inútil intento de tocarte, alcanzarte y retenerte. Pero sólo tu cosmos puede acariciarme los labios con dulzura y devoción.

\- Hasta luego Asmita...

\- Hasta luego Defteros...

Te sostengo la mirada, azul, clara y extrañamente llena de vida. Pero te desvaneces, lentamente. Con calma, regalándome tu serenidad. Ésa misma con la que te vi llegar.

E inevitablemente desapareces.

Mi alma se estremece. Géminis también.

Su poder late en mi interior, y extrañamente está empezando a seducirme.

En la proximidad del Santuario un cosmos conocido y añorado, noble y maldecido, me llama. Y a Géminis también.

Aspros ha vuelto. Y me necesita.

Géminis clama para regresar con él.

\- Tranquila...no te lamentes más...te permito darme un momento.

El último momento de mi vida.

El momento que da sentido a mi maldita existencia.

El momento que liberará a aquél que siempre te ha merecido.

Un último momento dentro de los infinitos instantes que conforman la eternidad.

Aspros me espera.

Géminis me cubre.

Mi último momento llega.

Y yo, Defteros de Géminis, no le puedo hacer esperar.

###

 _FIN_

* * *

 _Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido estos momentos con ilusión y fidelidad._

 _Vuestro apoyo y comentarios me han alentado a engrosar lo que en principio había imaginado como unos pocos instantes hasta llegar a la importante cifra de 36 pequeños pedacitos de vida._

 _Gracias de corazón. Un abrazo para tod s los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí._


End file.
